Backpacking Kerima Moda
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nachdem Lisa ihre Stelle als Assistentin bei Kerima verloren hat, kommt ihr das fast schon vergessene beantragte Visum für einen Arbeitsaufenthalt in Kanada sehr gelegen.
1. Chapter 1

Backpacking Kerima Moda

„Ich will Sie hier nicht wiedersehen!", hallte es immer wieder durch Lisa Plenskes Kopf. David Seidel, ihre große Liebe, der Mann, für den sie alles getan hatte und täte, hatte ihr genau diesen Satz an den Kopf geknallt. Das war dann wohl das Ende ihrer Karriere bei Kerima Moda. Was um Himmels Willen hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Sie hatte doch alles für die Firma getan. Tag und Nacht geackert. Und das war der Dank? Ein Rausschmiss dieser Art. Ihr Papa hatte wohl Recht – diese Modefuzzi-Firma war nichts für sie. Im Göberitzer Baustoffhandel… Nein, nicht der Göberitzer Baustoffhandel, nein, bitte, alles nur nicht den. Zugegeben, Dank Vitamin B würde sie da sofort einen Job kriegen, aber… Nein! Die kleine Lisa Plenske wollte doch aus Göberitz raus. Auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Ohne Mama und Papa klarkommen. „Das war wohl ein Satz mit x – war wohl nix", murmelte Lisa sich selbst zu. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das S-Bahnfenster nach draußen. Berlin, immer nur Berlin. Warum hatte es sie eigentlich nie von Zuhause fortgezogen? Einige ihrer Mitschüler waren ein Schuljahr ins Ausland gegangen. Andere hatten ein Semester irgendwo in Übersee studiert. Und sie? Sie hing fest in Berlin – nicht mal in Berlin, in Göberitz hing sie nach ihrem Rausschmiss fest.

„Schnattchen, schon von der Arbeit zurück?", begrüßte Bernd seine Tochter. „Hm", brummte diese. Sie hatte wenig Lust, sich jetzt mit ihrem Vater auseinander zu setzen. Sie konnte ihn bereits hören: Ich habe es ja gewusst. War doch klar, dass in dieser Modefuzzi-Firma… Nein, das brauchte sie jetzt nicht auch noch. „Ist was passiert? Du bist doch sonst nie so früh wieder hier?", bohrte Bernd weiter. „Mir ist gekündigt worden, wenn du es so genau wissen willst", platzte Lisa plötzlich der Kragen. „Kein Grund, so einen Ton anzuschlagen", erwiderte Bernd pikiert. „Dann suchst du dir eben etwas Anderes. Ich kann ja mal im Baustoffhandel für dich fragen. Ich bin doch da schon so lange…" – „… Dispatcher", vervollständigte Lisa. „Danke, aber nein, Danke. Ich will es alleine schaffen, verstehst du das nicht?" – „Wenn ich dir doch aber helfen kann", maulte Bernd. „War Post?", wechselte Lisa das Thema. „Ja, hier. Für dich. N richtig schnieker Brief, guck mal. Ich verstehe ja bloß nicht, warum deine Handschrift da drauf ist." Lisa nahm ihre Post entgegen. Das war in der Tat ihre Handschrift. Absender: Die Botschaft von Kanada. Wie Schuppen fiel es Lisa plötzlich von den Augen. Sie hatte ja diese Work&Holiday-Visum beantragt. Dafür musste sie einen an sich selbst adressierten Umschlag beilegen. Hektisch riss sie eben diesen Umschlag auf. „Oh mein Gott", jubelte sie. „Was'n?", wollte Bernd wissen. „Gute Nachrichten?" – „Sehr gute!", strahlte Lisa. „Das könnte ja besser gar nicht passen." – „Was ist denn?", drängte Bernd seine Tochter, mehr Informationen preiszugeben. „Ich gehe für ein Jahr nach Kanada." – „Nach Kanada? Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit? Gibt doch auch hier gute, anständige, ehrliche Jobs." – „Ach, Papa, das verstehst du nicht", tätschelte Lisa ihrem alten Herrn die Wange. „Ich gehe dann mal gleich hoch an den Computer und sehe mich nach Flügen um und nach Versicherungen und beantrage Reiseschecks und so." – „Wann soll es denn losgehen?", fragte Bernd ängstlich. „So bald wie möglich", lachte Lisa, während sie die Treppe hinauf tänzelte.

Flug war gebucht, Versicherung beantragt, der Versicherungsschein würde die nächten Tage mit der Post kommen. Reiseschecks ebenfalls. Einen Koffer hatte sie noch. Warme Wintersachen würde sie sich kaufen – es war ja jetzt genug Zeit für ausgiebige Shoppingtouren. Fehlte nur noch eine Unterkunft – zumindest für die ersten paar Tage. Sobald sie einen Job hatte, würde sie sich nach einer Wohnung umsehen. Toronto also, strahlte Lisa. Sie hatte sich Toronto als Startpunkt ihres Abenteuers ausgesucht. Warum konnte sie auch nicht so genau sagen. Es lag so schön mittig. Naja, alles ist relativ. Bei den Distanzen machte es kaum einen Unterschied, ob sie nun in Toronto oder in Ottawa wäre, aber Toronto… Das klang schon so schön, so nach Abenteuer. Lisa warf einen Blick auf das, was die Suchmaschine ihr zeigte. Couchsurfing – nein, dafür war sie nicht abenteuerlustig genug. Hotel… zu teuer. Backpacker hostel… Lisa las die Beschreibung. Das passte doch hervorragend zu ihren Plänen. Reservation. Lisa klickte auf das Feld mit dieser Aufschrift. Was genau wollte sie? Ein Bett, genau, ein Bett in einem… Lisa war drauf und dran „private room" anzuklicken, doch dann… Nein, die alte Lisa Plenske, die, die in Göberitz festhing, die würde sich so ausgrenzen. Die neue Lisa Plenske, die, die in einer Woche nach Kanada flog, um dort zwölf Monate zu leben und zu arbeiten, die klickte „mixed dorm" an. Ja, das würde lustig werden – viele verschiedene Nationen, alle in einem Schlafraum. Da würde ihr Englisch im Nullkommanix auf Hochglanz poliert sein.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, unsere Lisa Plenske in Kanada", staunte Jürgen kurz nach der Abreise seiner besten Freundin immer noch. „Noch is'se ja nicht da", widersprach Bernd. „Erstmal musse heil in London landen und den Anschlussflieger kriegen." – „Dir wäre es wohl lieber, wenn sie im Flugzeug sitzen bleibt und darauf wartet, dass es zurück nach Berlin fliegt", schüttelte Jürgen den Kopf. „Und ob mir das lieber wäre! Mein kleenes Mädchen so weit weg." – „Bernd, sie ist fast 25, sie ist noch nie weiter weg als die Ostsee gewesen. Es wird ihr guttun, neue Menschen und ein neues Land kennenzulernen. Den Horizont erweitern nennt man das. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sich Arbeitserfahrung im Ausland im Lebenslauf macht… Dann kann ihr Kerima Moda mal gestohlen bleiben", winkte Jürgen ab. „Freu dich lieber für deine Tochter als so griesgrämig zu sein." – „Ich bin nicht griesgrämig… Aber musste es denn gleich so weit weg sein? Und so überstürzt? Helga, sag doch auch mal was!", forderte Bernd seine Frau auf. Diese saß gedankenverloren auf der Bank im Kiosk und starrte in ihren Becher mit schwarzem Kaffee. „Ja, weit weg", seufzte sie dann. „Ich bin ehrlich ganz froh, dass alles so schnell ging, sonst hätte ich richtig Zeit gehabt, mich in meinen Abschiedsschmerz hineinzusteigern. Außerdem hat Jürgen Recht, das macht sich gut in Lisas Lebenslauf und du weißt doch, Kerima hat ihr nicht gutgetan." – „Aber dieses Kanada tut es, ja?", schüttelte Bernd den Kopf. „Ach Bärchen, ich vermisse sie ja auch schon, aber… aber… naja… sie hat doch dieses offene Rückflugticket und kann jeder Zeit nach Hause kommen, wenn sie möchte."

Wo musste sie hin? Nach draußen, da kam alle 20 Minuten ein Bus, der sie unweit von ihrem Hostel absetzen würde. Orientierungslos zerrte Lisa ihren Koffer hinter sich her durch die Halle des Torontoer Flughafens. Das ganze Prozedere um das Visum war viel einfacher gewesen als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte das Schreiben der Botschaft gezeigt, ihren Pass rübergereicht, irritiert dabei zugesehen, wie die Beamtin das Visum einfach so hineingetackert hatte. Niemand wollte ihre Reisechecks sehen oder ihr Rückflugticket oder den Versicherungsschein. Dabei hatte doch in dem Brief der Botschaft gestanden, dass sie genau das vorweisen können musste, damit ihr die Einreise nicht verwehrt blieb. Das hatte niemanden interessiert, genauso wenig wie sich jemand ihre Zollerklärung richtig angesehen hatte. Wenigstens nett waren sie, die Leute am Zoll und bei der Passkontrolle. Bus, sie musste ihren Bus finden. Lisa trat durch die Tür nach draußen. Hm, das war viel wärmer als sie erwartet hatte, viel wärmer als Berlin. Sehr seltsam, es war doch Winter. Es sollte doch Schnee liegen und bitterkalt sein. Nur nicht enttäuscht sein, Lisa, sprach sie sich gut zu. Wer wusste schon, was das zu bedeuten hatte… Vielleicht einfach nur ein extrem warmer Tag oder sie war zu übermüdet, um die Kälte richtig wahrzunehmen.

Erschöpft und müde saß Lisa kurze Zeit später in einem schicken Bus mit Ledersitzen, Klimaanlage und anderem Komfort. Fünf Stationen musste sie fahren, bis zum Inn on King. Der Busfahrer hatte ihr versprochen, Bescheid zu sagen. So sah Lisa aus dem Fenster und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Hochhäuser, ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum, ein Ikea, der ganz bestimmt so groß war wie ganz Göberitz und dann… der CN-Tower. Noch viel größer als alles andere überragte er die ganze Stadt. Hell erleuchtet war er und es schien Lisa, als würde er sie anlächeln. Fasziniert lächelte sie zurück. Herzlich Willkommen im Abenteuer deines Lebens, raunte sie sich zu.

Na bravo, eine noch engere Treppe hatte dieses Hostel wohl nicht, schimpfte Lisa innerlich, während sie ihren Koffer die Stufen hinauf wuchtete. Zimmer 35. Auf der Etage angekommen sah Lisa sich um. Da hinten am Ende des Ganges musste Zimmer 35 sein. Gleich war es geschafft. Gleich hatte sie ein Bett, sie würde schnell duschen gehen und sich dann den Flug aus den Knochen schlafen. Schlüssel linksrum, nichts passierte. Schlüssel rechtsrum und offen. Lisa schwang die Tür auf und trat in den Sechser-Schlafraum. „Hi!", begrüßte ein wildgelockter junger Mann sie aus einem der oberen Betten. Er legte sein Buch beiseite und sah Lisa abwartend an. „Hi!", grüßte diese irritiert zurück. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und sah erneut auf die Zimmernummer. 35 – genauso wie auf ihrem Zettel. Bett A, das war das Bett unter dem jungen Mann. „Ähm… äkskjuzz-mie", begann Lisa. „Sis is ruum namber sörtie-feiv, reit?" Der junge Mann rollte mit den Augen. „Lass mich raten: Du bist aus Deutschland." – „Aus Berlin." – „Oh, ich bin schon so lange hier, die Unabhängigkeit Berlins ist mir entgangen. Ich bin Rokko", stellte er sich vor. „Und ja, das ist Raum 35." – „Wieso bist du hier?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ähm, eine gute Frage. Ich arbeite in Toronto und…" – „Ich meine das Zimmer, wieso bist du in diesem Zimmer." – „Herzchen, das ist ein mixed dorm." – „Ja, aber… ich dachte… das bedeutet… naja… mixed nations oder so." – „Nee, es bedeutet: Jungs und Mädchen zusammen. Aber keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht und bisher sind nur wir zwei Hübschen in diesem Zimmer. Welches Bett hast du denn?" – „A", antwortete Lisa. „Oh, direkt unter mir. Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist… Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sich je eine Frau beschwert hätte, die unter mir die Nacht verbracht hat." Lisa errötete augenblicklich. Ihre Unterlippe bebte, aber ihr fiel einfach kein passender Kommentar ein. Sie schnaufte entrüstet, drehte sie um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Du hättest deinen Koffer gerne hier lassen können… für den kurzen Augenblick, den du weg warst", grinste Rokko, als Lisa kurze Zeit später wieder in der Tür stand. „Es sind keine anderen Betten mehr frei", knurrte Lisa. „Und? Das Bett hier unter mir ist ganz prima. Ich schnarche nicht und ich muss nicht allzu früh aufstehen. Es gibt definitiv schlimmere Mitbewohner als mich." Wortlos rollte Lisa ihren Koffer an das Fußende des Doppelstockbettes. Sie griff nach den bereitliegenden Laken und begann, das Bett zu beziehen. „Sagst du mir noch, wie du heißt oder wird das so ein Pantomimen-Ding?" – „Lisa Plenske", grummelte die Angesprochene vor sich hin. „Okay, Lisa Plenske, du machst so einen netten und aufgeschlossenen Eindruck… Da möchte ich doch am liebsten fragen, was du hier in Toronto machst", ließ Rokko sich von Lisas Tonfall nicht abschrecken. „Ich habe ein Work-and-Holiday-Visum und will hier eine Arbeit finden." – „Oh, klingt gut", wurde Rokko dann ernst. „Das mache ich auch – arbeiten, meine ich, mit genau diesem Visum. Ich bin seit sechs Wochen hier. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder einen Rat oder so. Ich habe die ganzen Behördengänge schon hinter mir und kann dir den einen oder anderen Tipp geben." – „Ich bin müde", erklärte Lisa und warf sich noch vollständig mit ihren Straßensachen bekleidet auf das Bett fallen. Dann zog sie sich die Decke bis an die Ohren. „Gute Nacht!", wünschte Rokko schulterzuckend, bevor er wieder nach seinem Buch griff, um weiterzulesen.


	3. Chapter 3

2.

„Jürgen, das ist ein gemischter Schlafraum", sprach Lisa aufgeregt in das integrierte Mikrophon ihres Laptops. „Nein!", entgegnete Jürgen sarkastisch. Mit offenen Augen lag Rokko in seinem Bett. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Er hatte ja nichts dagegen, wenn seine neue Mitbewohnerin mit ihren Freunden Zuhause telefonierte, aber musste sie es so laut tun? „Ja", bestätigte Lisa ihrem besten Freund. „Über mir schläft ein junger Mann… ein ziemlich unverschämter junger Mann." – „Wieso? Ist er nicht in seinem Bett geblieben?", grinste Jürgen in eine Webcam. „Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?" – „Doch, doch. Ich verstehe dich schon. Ich kapiere nur nicht, wo das Problem liegt. Dann ist es eben ein gemischter Schlafraum, und? Du sollst den Typen nicht heiraten, du sollst dort nur übernachten. Du hast doch bestimmt jede Menge Behördengänge zu erledigen, Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besichtigen und so. Und auch für den Fall, dass dich das jetzt umhaut: Jungs haben einen Penis, Mädchen eine Vagina. Das ist der einzige Unterschied und es ist durchaus möglich, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen. Davon wird man auch nicht schwanger oder so." Rokko grinste die Zimmerdecke an. Dieser Typ war ja echt witzig. Er kannte seine Freundin und ihre Prüderie wohl ziemlich gut. „Trotzdem… mixed dorm", wiederholte Lisa empört. „Hättest du gedacht, dass damit gemischter Schlafraum gemeint ist? Also, Geschlechter-gemischt?" – „Eher als Nationen-gemischt", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Wie steht's denn eigentlich mit deinem Jetlag?", wechselte er dann möglichst unauffällig das Thema. „Davon ist nicht viel zu spüren", entgegnete Lisa ehrlich. „Ich bin ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen." – „Wie spät ist es denn bei dir?", wollte Jürgen wissen. „Halb sieben." – „Oh. Du hast kein Headset auf, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Da wird dein Zimmergenosse aber begeistert sein." – „Ist er", tönte Rokko aus dem oberen Bett. „Aber er muss auch bald zur Arbeit und es ist Klein-Lisas erster Morgen in Toronto. Es sei ihr also verziehen." – „Der klingt doch mal witzig", grinste Jürgen Lisa durch Kamera an.

„Eigentlich Schwachsinn, dass ich vor der Arbeit dusche", stellte Rokko fest, als er zurück ins Zimmer kam. „Auf der Baustelle werde ich ja eh wieder dreckig." Irritiert betrachtete Lisa, dass ihr Zimmergenosse nur ein Handtuch trug. „Ähm… ja", stotterte sie errötend. „Baustelle, he? Was wird denn da so baugestellt… ge-gebaut?" – „Türmchen", grinste Rokko und riss sich das Handtuch von den Hüften. „Oh… mein", drehte Lisa sich beiseite. Zusätzlich hielt sie sich die Augen zu. „Hast du etwas angezogen?" – „Nee", lachte Rokko. „Aber wenn dir soviel daran liegt…"

„Das war wirklich, wirklich unverschämt", schimpfte Lisa mit ihrem Mitbewohner. „Nun mach dich mal locker. Ich habe doch nichts, was du nicht schon gesehen haben dürftest…" – „Ich gehe frühstücken", würgte Lisa das Gespräch ab. „Was ist?", blieb sie in der Tür stehen. „Kommst du nicht mit?" – „Ach, weißt du… Pancakes sind was Tolles… die ersten zwei Tage, nach sechs Wochen kannst du die Dinger nicht mehr sehen. Ich esse auf der Baustelle."

Lisa war also in einem Schlafraum mit einem jungen Mann gelandet, grinste Jürgen vor sich hin. Das brauchte sie echt mal – um endlich locker zu werden. Jürgen stellte sich vor sein Regal. Wenn er die alten Fernsehzeitungen jetzt aussortierte, dann hätte er morgen früh weniger Arbeit. Allerdings… wenn jetzt, eine halbe Stunde vor Feierabend noch jemand kam, der noch eine Fernsehzeitung wollte? Just in diesem Moment erklang das Glockenspiel seiner Tür. „Wie viele Arbeitslose gibt es nochmal?", hörte Jürgen Max sagen. „Und die Plenske hat gleich einen neuen Job." – „Dass sie das aber so in den falschen Hals gekriegt hat", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Zwei Kaffee und zwei Hotdog bitte", forderte er dann von Jürgen. „Klingt ja nach einer leckeren Kombi", kommentierte dieser. „Lisa hat übrigens noch keinen neuen Job. Dürft aber nicht lange dauern. Heute wollte sie erstmal ihre Sozialversicherung beantragen, damit sie in Kanada ganz legal Jobs annehmen darf." – „Lisa… Frau Plenske ist in Kanada?", fragte David verwirrt. „Ist sie. Gestern Nacht angekommen." – „Telefonieren Sie mit ihr oder wie?", bohrte David nach. „Ich habe sie im Skype. Kennen Sie das?" – „Ja, kenne ich. Frau Plenske ist also per Skype zu erreichen, ja? Wie lautet ihr Nutzername?" – „Finden Sie das doch alleine raus. Sie haben doch lange genug mit ihr zusammengearbeitet." Jürgen stellte den beiden Männern jeweils einen Becher Kaffee hin. „Ich fände es übrigens schade, wenn Lisa sich von Ihnen wieder einlullen ließe und zurückkäme. Toronto könnte ihre große Chance sein."

Erschöpft und völlig durchnässt betrat Lisa das Hostelzimmer. Es hatte sie wirklich den halben Tag gekostet, in dieses Amt zu laufen und dort ihre Sozialversicherungskarte zu beantragen. Das hatte echt nicht weit ausgesehen im Stadtplan und trotzdem war sie gute drei Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Wenigstens hatte es eine Straßenbahn zurückgegeben. Als erstes griff Lisa nach ihrem Handtuch und rubbelte sich damit durch die Haare. Wenigstens war dieser unverschämte Typ nicht da. Hatte der sich doch einfach so vor ihr entblößt. Sein blankes Hinterteil hatte er ihr gezeigt. Lisa schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken erneut den Kopf. Das war mehr als frech gewesen. Wenn er auf einer Baustelle arbeitete, würde er sicher den ganzen Tag weg sein… oder bei dem Regen bald wieder hier. Hektisch fischte Lisa frische und vor allem trockene Kleidung aus ihren Koffer.

Eingemummelt in ihre Bettdecke widmete Lisa sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ihrem Laptop. Ihren Lebenslauf musste sie auf nordamerikanische Vorgaben trimmen. Derweil saß David im fernen Berlin und versuchte Skype davon zu überzeugen, ihn doch mit Lisa Plenske reden zu lassen. „Wie nennt sie sich wohl?", murmelte David frustriert. Würde er es mit dem offensichtlichsten probieren: Lisa Plenske… Treffer. Mit einem Punkt in der Mitte. Nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, aber wenigstens hatte er sie gleich gefunden und online war sie auch! Lisa zuckte zusammen, als ein unerwartetes Geräusch aus ihrem Laptop kam. Mist, sie hatte vergessen, sich ein Headset zu besorgen! David Seidel – was konnte denn der von ihr wollen?

„Frau Plenske, bitte, Sie müssen zurückkommen. Kerima braucht Sie!" – „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Dass ich einfach so ins Flugzeug springe und alles ist vergeben und vergessen? Herr Seidel, ich habe wirklich alles für Kerima gegeben und Sie haben das…" – „… nicht einmal gewürdigt, ich weiß", gab David sich reumütig. „Aber sehen Sie… Kerima braucht Sie." – „Wieso wiederholen Sie das ständig? Haben Sie keine anderen Argumente?" David schwieg einen Moment. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich brauche eine Assistentin und Sie sind die beste, die ich jemals hatte. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie beleidigt haben sollte, aber bitte… Mal ehrlich, Frau Plenske, für Backpacking in Kanada sind Sie doch gar nicht der Typ. Und für Aushilfsjobs viel zu überqualifiziert. Sie haben immerhin Kerima in Ihrem Lebenslauf." – „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich Kerima gerade wieder rausgenommen, weil ein nordamerikanischer Lebenslauf nicht länger als eine Seite sein darf", erwiderte Lisa ruhig. „Und ob ich der Typ für Backpacking bin oder nicht, soll Ihnen doch egal sein. Ich werde hier das Jahr meines Lebens haben. Kerima braucht mich nicht. Kerima braucht einen Junior-Chef, der sich wirklich kümmert – und zwar nicht nur um das Wohlergehen der Models." Lisa atmete durch. Es tat richtig gut, David diese ganzen Sachen zu sagen. Mit der Distanz fiel ihr das alles irgendwie leichter. „Sie sind ja eifersüchtig", stellte David fest. „Ich weiß ja, dass Sie Gefühle für mich hegen und es tut mir leid, dass ich die nicht erwidere, aber… ach, Sie kommen ja eh wieder. So weit weg von Zuhause, das halten Sie doch nie lange aus." Lisa wollte zu einer trotzigen Antwort ansetzen, als die Zimmertür aufging. „Ich besorge gleich morgen ein Headset", sprang sie auf. „Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie Rokko richtig ansah.

„Das sieht echt böse aus. Setz dich erstmal", zwang sie ihren Zimmergenossen, sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen. „Was ist denn passiert?" – „Auf der Baustelle ist ein Lastenseil gerissen und ich habe etwas abbekommen. Kein Grund, einen Aufstand zu machen", winkte Rokko ab. Als er aufstand, schwankte er jedoch. „Sitzen bleiben", befahl Lisa. „Lass mich mal sehen." – „Aua", jammerte Rokko, als Lisa seine Stirn berührte. „Wenn du mich fragst, muss das genäht werden. Das sieht aus wie eine Platzwunde." – „Danke für die Diagnose Doktor Lisa." – „Mach du nur deine Witze", erwiderte Lisa. Gleichzeitig drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Koffer. „Desinfektionsmittel", erklärte sie Rokko. „Ich mache die Wunde erstmal sauber."

„Ich glaube wirklich, du solltest ins Krankenhaus und das nähen lassen." – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Wer Narben hat, hat was erlebt." – „Du hast irgendetwas an den Kopf bekommen. Schon mal an eine Gehirnerschütterung gedacht? Ist dir irgendwie schlecht?" – „Wo nichts ist, kann auch nichts erschüttert werden", grinste Rokko gequält. „Und schlecht wird mir nur von zu viel Bemutterung." – „Ist das so ein Männerding? So ein ‚Weil ich ein Kerl bin, brauche ich keinen Arzt, auch wenn ich meinen Arsch am Bindfaden trage'-Ding?" – „Steht dir nicht." – „Was?", sah Lisa an sich herunter. „Dass du Arsch sagst, passt irgendwie gar nicht zu dir. Und nein, es ist kein Männerding. Es hat vielmehr damit zu tun, dass wir auf dem Bau nicht richtig versichert sind. Wenn ich jetzt zum Arzt gehe, dann…" – „Aber du hast doch deine Krankenversicherung aus Deutschland? Du weißt schon, die Auslandsversicherung." – „Ja, habe ich, aber… hör zu, auf der Baustelle sind sie unglaublich in Verzug, darum der Druck und die vielen… nicht ganz legal angestellten Leute…" – „Du musst trotzdem zu einem Arzt", widersprach Lisa. „Dann verliere ich meinen Job und die zahlen ziemlich gut." – „Dann suchst du dir eben einen neuen. Kannst ja mit mir die Resume-Runde drehen." – „Ich lege mich einfach ein bisschen hin, dann geht es mir bestimmt bald besser." Rokko stand auf, sackte aber gleich in sich zusammen.

„Se näkst hospitell", bellte Lisa über den Empfangstresen hinweg. „You mean the one that is the closest?", fragte die Rezeptionistin. „Jez. My rumäd… hi is on the flor and not muwing." – „Better I call the paramedics", entschied Lisas Gegenüber.


	4. Chapter 4

3.

„Hoppa, was ist denn hier passiert?", stolperte Rokko in sein Zimmer. „Frag lieber, wer hier passiert ist", entgegnete Lisa. Sie war startklar für den Tag, kletterte aber gerade über einen weit geöffneten Koffer. „Wer ist hier passiert?", seufzte Rokko theatralisch. „Erzähle ich dir draußen, sonst weckst du Flip und Flop noch."

„Flip und Flop?", drängte Rokko Lisa dazu, zu sprechen. „Geht es dir wieder besser?", ging Lisa nicht auf seine Frage ein. „Ja, geht es. Danke übrigens, dass ich jetzt meinen Job los bin und Riesentrouble mit der Krankenversicherung habe." – „Oh, na entzückend. Du brichst zusammen und trotzdem bin ich der Buhmann. Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich einfach liegen." – „Wenigstens im Krankenhaus besuchen hättest du mich können", schmunzelte Rokko vorwurfsvoll. „Du warst nur zwei Nächte da, außerdem wusste ich nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, okay?" – „Na gut, ich lasse das mal so stehen. Was ist denn nun mit unserem Zimmer passiert?" – „Ähm, zwei neue Mitbewohnerinnen." – „Nur zwei? Das Chaos lässt aber mehr darauf schließen, dass der Sechser-Schlafraum komplett voll ist." – „Ähm… ja… Flip und Flop sind schon speziell." – „Wieso eigentlich Flip und Flop?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ich habe sie so getauft. Ich fand es irgendwie passend. Man trifft nie eine alleine an, die sind immer zusammen unterwegs." – „Wie ein paar Flipflops? Aha, interessant", grinste Rokko. „Welcher Nation sind sie denn?" – „Es sind Französinnen." – „Ah, oui?", rieb Rokko sich diebisch grinsend die Hände. „Sprichst du Französisch? Das dürfte die Kommunikation erleichtern", atmete Lisa erleichtert aus. „Die beiden sprechen nämlich nur und ausschließlich Französisch. Ich bin nur am Raten, was sie mir sagen. Das ist unglaublich anstrengend." – „Ach, von sprechen habe ich nichts gesagt", provozierte Rokko sein Gegenüber. „Dir muss es ja schon wieder sehr gut sein, wenn du schon wieder solche Sprüche klopfen kannst", knirschte Lisa mit den Zähnen. Rokko legte seine Hand auf das dicke Pflaster, das seine Stirn zierte. „Mal abgesehen davon, geht es mir ziemlich gut, ja", gab er offen zu. „Das freut mich. Ich bin dann mal weg." – „Gehst du auf die Resumé-Runde? Wenn ich mich recht erinnern kann, hast du mir angeboten, mit zu kommen." – „Nein, heute sehe ich mir Casa Loma an. Ich warte noch auf meine Sozialversicherungskarte. Nur mit der vorläufigen Nummer macht es ja keinen Sinn, sich nach einer Arbeit umzusehen." – „Wenn du meinst. Du weißt, wie man nach Casa Loma kommt?" – „Klar", wedelte Lisa mit ihrem Stadtplan. „Immer nur Spadina Avenue rauf." – „Du fährst nicht mit der Straßenbahn?", hakte Rokko kritisch nach. „Nee. Ist doch nicht weit." – „Welchen Maßstab hat denn deine Karte?" – „Keine Ahnung, aber die Strecke ist nicht mal so lang wie mein Finger." ­– „Na dann, viel Spaß in Casa Loma. Ich kämpfe mich dann mal ins Zimmer." – „Aber weck Flip und Flop nicht. Die sind unausstehlich, wenn man sie weckt." Rokko warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ähm, es ist aber schon Mittag." – „Eben", triumphierte Lisa. „Die sind quasi gerade ins Bett gegangen." – „Aha", schüttelte Rokko verständnislos den Kopf.

Gut gelaunt lief Lisa durch Torontos Chinatown. Innerliche zählte sie, wie viele Blöcke sie schon hinter sich gebracht hatte und wie viele noch vor ihr lagen. Hatte Rokko vielleicht deshalb so gegrinst? Es schien ihr, als wäre sie schon eine kleine Ewigkeit unterwegs und hätte trotzdem nur ein paar Blocks hinter sich gebracht. Wenigstens regnete es nicht – so wie das letzte Mal, als sie hier unterwegs war. Lisa zog ihre Handtasche vor ihren Bauch und begann, darin zu kramen. Ein Hustenbonbon würde ihrem Hals jetzt sicher gut tun. Eine fette Erkältung – das fehlte jetzt gerade noch. Lisa atmete tief durch. Wunderbar, ihre Nase war noch nicht verstopft. Der Duft des Chinatowns war aber auch zu einmalig. Es roch nach Gewürzen, nach exotischem Essen und vielen anderen Dinge, die Lisa gar nicht benennen konnte.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Rokko durch das Chaos im Hostelzimmer gekämpft. „Salut! Ca va?", hatte er eine seiner neuen Mitbewohnerinnen kurz gegrüßt, als diese aufgesehen hatte. Diese hatte jedoch nur gegrunzt und sich wieder umgedreht. „Sehr nett", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Er wusste ja, dass sein Französisch nicht so berauschend war, aber so ein paar kleine Höflichkeitsfloskeln konnte er dann doch noch… Endlich an seinem großen Rucksack angekommen, machte Rokko sich daran, ein paar Unterlagen herauszuziehen. Er war einen Blick auf das erste Papier, das ihm in die Hände fiel – sein Lebenslauf. Der war noch aktuell genug. Er würde nichts daran ändern müssen. Acht Kopien hatte er noch. Das war nicht schlecht. Er würde also nicht sofort neue drucken lassen müssen. Eigentlich konnte er gleich losziehen und sie verteilen. Vielleicht würde er dann gleich morgen schon wieder arbeiten können. Bloß… was wollte er damit arbeiten? Rund ums Hostel gab es nur Jobs im Verkauf oder in Fastfood-Restaurants. Die Chancen, da etwas zu finden, waren zwar recht groß, aber so viel brachte das nicht ein. Damit würde er nie seinen Trip quer durchs Land finanzieren können. Einen Augenblick dachte er an die Kreditkarte, die sein Vater ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Damit könnte er ganz sicher sorgenfrei quer durch das Land reisen. Damit würde er sich nie wieder Sorgen machen müssen, wenn es Probleme mit dem Job gab. Er konnte das Grinsen seines Vater förmlich sehen, wenn er die Kreditkartenabrechnung in der Hand hielt und nachvollziehen konnte, was Rokko wann gekauft hatte. Nein, diesen Triumpf wollte er seinem Vater nicht gönnen. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er würde sich gleich jetzt auf den Weg machen, um einen neuen Job zu finden. Rokkos Blick wanderte über seinen Lebenslauf. Oder auch nicht, entschied er plötzlich. Er hatte doch schon einiges an Geld verdient, dafür hatte er noch nichts oder kaum etwas von der Stadt gesehen. Sorgfältig packte er seine Unterlagen wieder in den Rucksack. Wenn er sich beeilte, holte er Lisa noch ein. Oder besser: Er nahm die Straßenbahn, dann war er auf jeden Fall vor ihr da.

Schwer atmend setzte Lisa einen Fuß vor den anderen. Wieso konnte man in der Karte auch nicht sehen, dass man einen Berg hinauflaufen musste, um zu diesem Casa Loma zu kommen?, knurrte sie innerlich. Noch fünf Blocks, dann war sie endlich da. Sie war doch jetzt bestimmt schon zwei Stunden unterwegs, oder? Lisa sah auf ihre Uhr. Nein, nicht ganz. Dieses Casa Loma sollte besser richtig, richtig sehenswert sein, damit sie diese Anstrengung auch lohnte.

„Ma'm, do you have some change?", torkelte ein verdreckter Mann mittleren Alters auf Lisa zu. „Can you spare some money, ma'm?" Verunsichert sah Lisa sich um. Sie war ganz alleine auf dem Fußweg. Der Obdachlose musste sie meinen, kein Zweifel. „I lost my job, I don't have a home, I am hungry", redete der Mann auf Lisa ein. „Can you spare some money?" Hilflos zog Lisa ihre Handtasche zu sich heran. Eilige suchte sie darin nach ihrem Portemonnaie. „Sorry, she doesn't", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Rokko baute sich neben seiner Zimmergenossin auf. „She can't spare money. Leave her alone." Ehe Lisa sich versah, hakte Rokko sich bei ihr unter und dirigierte sie in Richtung der Sehenswürdigkeit, die das eigentlich Ziel ihres Ausflugs war.

„Egal wie leid sie dir tun, greif niemals in deine Tasche, wenn sie dich um Geld bitten. Hab lieber ein paar Münzen in der Hosentasche – für den Fall, dass du dich mal richtig bedroht fühlst und keinen anderen Weg siehst, ansonsten sagst du einfach ‚sorry' und gehst weiter." Betreten sah Lisa zu Boden. „Kannst du deine Handtasche so einstellen, dass du den Träger über den Kopf ziehst, damit der Träger quer über deinen Körper geht? Dann ist es schwieriger, sie dir zu stehlen. Mit den Obdachlosen ist es so, du gibst ihnen ein paar Münzen und dann fragen sie nach einen Schein oder gar, ob du eine Kreditkarte hast oder so. Du musst wirklich vorsichtig sein." – „Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fand Lisa plötzlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Ich wollte in der ersten Reihe stehen, wenn du die Zielgrade erreichst", grinste Rokko. „Ich dachte ja, du bräuchtest länger." – „Höre ich da so etwas wie Respekt in deiner Stimme." – „Nö", grinste Rokko. „Wenn du so blöd bist und nicht die Straßenbahn nimmst, bist du selbst Schuld." – „Entzückend", kommentierte Lisa gereizt. Unweigerlich hakte sie ihren Arm von Rokkos los und stapfte wütend gerade aus. „Hey, Casa Loma ist hier die Treppe hinauf", deutete Rokko in die Gegenrichtung.

„Wow", staunte Lisa, als sie aus dem obersten Fenster des Hauses sah. „Was für ein Ausblick!" – „Hm", hielt Rokko seine Begeisterung zurück. „Das ist der höchste Punkt der Stadt", erklärte er ihr. „Kein Wunder, dass man von hier so eine gute Aussicht hat." Lisa zog ihre Kamera hervor und machte ein Foto von der Aussicht. „Soll ich dich mal fotografieren?", schlug Rokko vor. „Besser nicht. Es sollen doch schöne Fotos werden." – „Sei nicht albern", winkte der junge Mann ab. „Gib schon her", nahm er ihr die Kamera weg. „Stell dich mal da hin und lächle", wies er sie an. „Nennst du das ein Lächeln?", fragte er angesichts Lisas seltsamer Grimasse verwirrt. „Hm", brummte diese errötend. „Wegen der Spange. Die ist nicht wirklich sehenswert." – „Sei nicht albern. Lächle mal. Und mach dich locker. Du stehst ja da, als hättest du einen Stock verschluckt."

„Ist doch nicht so doof, einen Mitbewohner zu haben, oder?", neckte Rokko Lisa. „Nur, wenn er sich mit dem öffentlichen Nahverkehrssystem auskennt", grinste Lisa gelöst zurück. „Naja, du bist ja aus Berlin. Das ist eine große Stadt, du lernst das mit dem Nahverkehrssystem hier ganz sicher ganz schnell." – „Wo bist du eigentlich her?", lenkte Lisa das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. „Aus einem kleinen Nest bei Hamburg", erwiderte Rokko. „Hamburg. Schön", sagte Lisa, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen. „Nur kein Neid", lachte Rokko. „Und was machst du, wenn du nicht gerade durch Toronto läufst?", wollte er dann von seiner Mitbewohnerin wissen. „Ich habe bei Kerima Moda gearbeitet… in der Geschäftsleitung… als Assistentin", fügte Lisa eilig hinzu. „Kerima Moda, he? Und wieso bist du nicht mehr da? Klingt ja eigentlich nach einem festen Job mit Zukunftsaussichten." – „Ach ja", seufzte Lisa. „Warum ich nicht mehr da bin, kann ich so genau nicht sagen. Mein Chef meinte, er wolle mich nicht mehr sehen und ich habe das als Kündigung interpretiert." – „Du hast es als Kündigung interpretiert", wiederholte Rokko irritiert. „Und wie hat er es interpretiert?" – „Scheinbar nicht als Kündigung, denn er hat mich angerufen und mich gebeten, zurück zu Kerima zu kommen." – „Und wieso tust du das dann nicht? Ich meine, wenn ich mir überlege: Kerima Moda oder Jobsuche samt Hostelunterkunft hier, wüsste ich aber, was ich täte…" – „Alle scheinen zu glauben, ich würde das hier nicht packen." – „Oh, du bist der trotzige Typ – der, der durchhält, weil sie es allen zeigen will. Das gefällt mir", grinste Rokko breit. „Wann müssen wir eigentlich aussteigen?", wollte Lisa plötzlich wissen. „Noch zwei Stationen. Wir können aber auch gerne laufen, wenn dir das lieber ist…" – „Besser nicht, meine Füße bringen mich immer noch für den Hinweg um", jammerte Lisa gespielt. „Und wieder was fürs Leben gelernt: Nur weil die Strecke in der Karte nicht so lang ist wie dein Finger, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass der Weg kurz ist." – „Ja, ist schon gespeichert", versicherte Lisa.

Schweigend saßen Lisa und Rokko nebeneinander. Noch eine Station und sie waren wieder im Hostel. „Excuse-me, Ma'm", sprach jemand Lisa an. Diese sah auf und schluckte hart. Vor ihr stand ein älterer Herr mit zwei dick bandagierten Händen. Sein gesamtes Outfit war eher schmuddelig, aber das nahm Lisa nicht war. Entsetzt sah sie auf die Verbände, durch die Blut und septische Flüssigkeit drang.

Voller Horror griff Lisa tapfer in die Hosentasche des Mannes. Er brauchte Kleingeld, um die Straßenbahn bezahlen zu können. Zwei Dollar fünfundsiebzig Cent. Das waren nicht so viele Münzen – vorausgesetzt man fand in der fremden Hosentasche die richtigen auch sofort. Lisa jedoch musste wieder und wieder in die Hosentasche des Mannes greifen und wieder und wieder Münzen zurückgleiten lassen. Als sie endlich die richtige Anzahl Münzen zusammen hatte, rannte sie förmlich zum Fahrer, um für den Mann zu bezahlen. Erleichtert, es ausgestanden zu haben, nahm Lisa das Ticket entgegen. „God bless you, Ma'm", strahlte der Fremde Lisa an. Freundlich lächelnd überreichte Lisa ihm seinen Fahrschein, bevor sie sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Rokko setzte.

„Was war das?", fragte sie ihren Mitbewohner. „Das war, wenn du nicht auf deine Versicherung aus Deutschland zurückgreifen kannst", kommentierte Rokko knapp. „Na, bekommt dein Kanada-Bild erste Risse?" – „Zumindest ernüchtert mich das sehr. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." – „Willkommen in der Realität", lachte Rokko verächtlich.

„Puh, das nenn ich mal ne Luft", kommentierte Rokko, als er das Hostelzimmer betrat. „Riecht irgendwie… nach verbrannten Haaren, oder?", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Oh nein, sie tun es schon wieder: Sie glätten sich schon wieder ihre Haare", rollte diese mit den Augen. „Das haben sie gestern Abend auch gemacht. Das dauert ewig und sie belegen dabei alles mit Beschlag", seufzte Lisa. „Aha… du meinst, Flip und Flop, richtig?" – „Richtig", bestätigte Lisa. „Dann lerne ich sie ja auch endlich kennen. Die haben vorhin tatsächlich noch geschlafen."

„Bonjour, mesdemoiselles", grinste Rokko seine neuen Mitbewohnerinnen an. „Ah, tu parles francais", freute einer der beiden jungen Frauen sich offensichtlich. „Un petit peu", versichterte Rokko. „Bonjour. Comment ca va? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" – „Um Himmels Willen", fiel Lisa ihm ins Wort. „Du hast sie gerade gefragt, ob sie mit dir schlafen will." – „Ich weiß. Wieso Zeit verschwenden? Manchmal wäre ich gerne ein Hund – die schnüffeln sich gegenseitig am Hintern, wenn sie sich interessant finden." – „Du bist unmöglich", warf Lisa ihm gereizt vor. „Ehrlich heißt das Wort, ehrlich", korrigierte Rokko amüsiert.

Missmutig betrachtete Lisa das Gespräch, das sich zwischen Rokko und den zwei Französinnen entwickelt hatte. Es glich vielmehr einer Pantomimen-Vorstellung, fand Lisa. „Hey, die beiden gehen in eine Bar. Willst du auch mitkommen?", wandte Rokko sich plötzlich an sie. „Nein, Danke", knurrte Lisa. „Bist du sauer oder so?", wollte Rokko völlig unbedarft wissen. „Sauer? Du meinst, weil es hier aussieht wie im Schweinestall? Oder weil es Energieverschwendung ist, das Glätteisen angesteckt zu lassen, obwohl man es gar nicht benutzt?", fauchte Lisa und deutete auf das Gerät. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du musst nur ‚nein' sagen, wenn du lieber hierbleiben möchtest. Ich gehe jedenfalls mit. Könnte lustig werden." – „Findest du nicht, du solltest dich besser etwas ausruhen? Du warst gerade erst wegen eines Unfalls im Krankenhaus." – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Ist doch alles schon wieder vergessen. So eine kleine Kneipentour wird mir schon nicht schaden – dir übrigens auch nicht. Das könnte dich ein wenig lockerer machen." – „Danke für den Hinweis. Ich bleibe trotzdem lieber hier."


	5. Chapter 5

4.

Wütend betrachtete Lisa den schlafenden Rokko. Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Mund leicht geöffnet, er schnarchte leise und wirkte, als wäre er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Dass er sie die halbe Nacht vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte, das wusste er vermutlich gar nicht mehr. Dafür war er ja zu betrunken gewesen – genauso wie diese unmöglichen Mädchen. Hinein getaumelt waren sie, das Gepäck hatte im Weg gestanden, mit einem lauten Knall waren sie darüber gestürzt. Davon war Lisa wach geworden, aber es war der unkontrollierte Lachanfall der drei Angetrunkenen, der sie davon abgehalten hatte, wieder einzuschlafen. „Lisa?", wurde die junge Abenteuerin durch die Tür hinweg gerufen. „It's me, Jolene. Are you ready?" Lisa begann zu strahlen – das war ihre schottische Freundin. Mit ihr wollte sie ja heute zu den Niagara-Fällen fahren. Dafür war sie ja extra früh aufgestanden, obwohl nun endlich Ruhe herrschte. „Wo gehst du hin?", murmelte Rokko verschlafen. „Aus deinem Dunst", knurrte Lisa. „Wie meinst'n jetzt das?" – „Wie ich es gesagt habe: Du hast eine Fahne. Und ich muss los."

Lisa zog ihren Schal enger um ihren Kopf. Das war sehr viel kälter, als sie erwartet hatte – dabei waren sie noch gar nicht bei den Niagara-Fällen angekommen. Zu der Tour, an der Jolene und sie teilnahmen, gehörte eine Weinprobe. Das Gut war eine gute dreiviertel Stunde von Toronto entfernt und lag – wie Lisa fand – mitten in der Wildnis. „Ich trinke eigentlich nicht", gestand sie ihrer neuen Freundin leise. „Ach was", winkte diese ab. „Es ist doch nur eine Weinprobe. Das ist nur eine kleine Pfütze Alkohol. Das haut dich nicht gleich um." – „Du kennst mich nicht. Ich werde lallend zu den Fällen torkeln." Jolene begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Der Bus setzt uns direkt an den Fällen raus. Also, keine Sorge."

Eine rot gefrorene Nase kräuselte sich angeekelt. „Boah, haben die den Zucker vergessen?", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt, nachdem sie einen kleinen Schluck Rotwein getrunken hatte. „Sieht ganz so aus", schüttelte Jolene sich ebenfalls. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was diese Weinprobe mit den Niagara-Fällen zu tun hat. Ich wäre viel lieber schon da." – „Ich auch", seufzte Lisa. „Aber ich glaube, die machen das, damit die Touris was von ihrem Eiswein kaufen." – „Von dem überteuerten Gesöff, in das sie versehentlich den Zucker getan haben, der jetzt im Rotwein fehlt. Schlauer Marketing-Trick", lachte die pausbäckige Schottin.

„Wow, das ist so schön", strahlte Lisa über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass diese Mengen Wasser so beeindruckend sind." – „Das stimmt", gab Jolene ihr Recht. „Schade, dass das Boot zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht fährt." – „Ja, das wäre die Krönung, aber der Aussichtsturm ist ja auch nicht schlecht gewesen." – „Nee", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Der war grandios." Eigentlich wollte sie sofort ihre Kamera hervorholen und sich die Fotos noch einmal ansehen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Es war viel zu kalt und zu windig. Lisa war sich nicht sicher, ob sich das negativ auf ihre Kamera auswirken könnte. „Wir könnten noch die journey behind the falls machen", schlug Jolene mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr vor. „Okay", stimmte Lisa zu. Sie zog ihren Schal fester um ihren Hals und lehnte sich dann gegen den eiskalten Wind. „Vielleicht kriegen wir da auch ein Mittagessen", dachte sie laut nach. „Hoffentlich", lachte die Schottin. „Ich schiebe Kohldampf."

„Hast du schon Pläne für die nächsten Tage?", wollte Jolene bei Tim Hortons von Lisa wissen. „Naja", seufzte Lisa. „Ich habe immer noch keinen Job gefunden. Ich glaube, in Toronto gibt es nichts für mich." – „Das ist doch Unsinn. Hast du schon eine Ausbildung gemacht?" – „Ja, ich bin Bürokauffrau von Beruf." – „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Du kennst dich also mit so Sachen wie Buchhaltung aus, oder?" – „Ja, mit Zahlen kann ich richtig gut", lächelte Lisa bescheiden. „Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle nach Alberta gehen. Die haben gerade einen Boom in der Öl-Industrie. Da findest du ganz sicher einen netten Bürojob." – „Alberta, he?" – „Ja. Warst du schon mal in Kanada?" – „Nein", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ich bin noch nie groß aus Deutschland rausgekommen." – „Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle mit dem Bus fahren, ein paar Zwischenstopps einlegen und mir das eine oder andere Ansehen." – „Ich soll so ganz alleine reisen?" – „Ja, wieso denn nicht? Im Bus bist du nie alleine und in den Hostels lernst du immer Leute kennen – so wie mich", lachte die Schottin.

Am späten Abend betrat Rokko das Hostel-Zimmer und staunte nicht schlecht. Da saß Lisa auf ihrem Bett neben einem pausbäckigen Mädchen, lachend, plaudernd, ihr immer wieder die Kamera unter die Nase halten. „Hi!", grüßte er kurz. „How was Niagara?" Jolene grinste Rokko an. „I should go now. You must be tired from work. See you, Lisa. You come to say goodbye to me tomorrow morning, okay?" – „Okay", nickte Lisa.

„Dein Englisch hat sich echt verbessert", begann Rokko anerkennend das Gespräch mit seiner Zimmergenossin. „Danke", lächelte diese. „Das ist Jolenes Verdienst. Mit ihr kann ich ja nur Englisch reden." – „Schade, dass sie morgen abreist", erwiderte Rokko. „Sie reist morgen nicht ab." – „Nicht? Aber sie sagte doch…" – „Ja, ich soll mich von ihr verabschieden, bevor ich abreise." – „Wohin reist du denn?" – „Erstmal nach Winnipeg", erklärte Lisa. „Winnipeg? Dir ist schon bewusst, dass das statistisch die zweitgefährlichste Stadt Kanadas ist, oder?" Lisa schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Wie kommst du dahin?" – „Mit dem Bus." – „Bus? Greyhound? Oy, hast du dir das gut überlegt? Fährst du alleine?" – „Ja, ich fahre alleine. Wieso auch nicht?" – „Hast du nicht von dem Typen gehört, der in einem Greyhound enthauptet worden ist? Der war auch auf dem Weg nach Winnipeg." Lisa schluckte hart. „Aber… ich fahre tagsüber. Ich nehme den Bus um 12 Uhr. Was soll da schon großartig passieren." – „Das hat der Typ bestimmt auch gesagt und dann war er einen Kopf kürzer", grinste Rokko. „Das ist doch Unsinn", schüttelte Lisa sich. „Betrachte es so: Wenn ich weg bin, liegt demnächst jemand anders unter dir, der sich darüber nicht beklagen wird." – „Aber niemand so Charmantes wie du. Winnipeg also… die Prärien. Da dürfte es gut kalt sein", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Und da dürfte es mit Jobs so richtig schlecht sein." – „Ich will ja auch gar nicht da bleiben. Ich will weiter nach Alberta. Fort McMurray. Vielleicht finde ich dort Arbeit in einer Firma, als Sekretärin oder so." Rokko nickte anerkennend. „Und warum fliegst du dann nicht direkt hin?" – „Weil ich vorher etwas vom Land sehen will." – „Und warum dann ausgerechnet Winnipeg?", hakte Rokko nach. „Weil Winnipeg… In Winnipeg… in Winnipeg… ‚Crackpot' von Adele Wiseman hat in Winnipeg gespielt und ‚In Search of April Raintree' von Beatrice Culleton auch." – „Das ist mal ein guter Grund", schmunzelte Rokko. „Du kannst unken so viel du willst", knurrte Lisa. „Ich reise morgen ab und ich freue mich drauf. Sei doch froh, dass ich dann weg bin." – „Bin ich ja auch… allerdings finde ich es sehr, sehr schade, dass du deinen schlauen Kopf im Bus opfern willst."


	6. Chapter 6

5.

„Wieso bist du denn schon so früh auf?", maulte Rokko. „Ich muss meinen Bus doch kriegen", erwiderte Lisa, die immer noch hektisch das eine oder andere in ihren Koffer stopfte. „Ich denke, der geht erst um 12." – „Geht er auch, aber ich muss ja auch zum Busbahnhof gehen und die empfehlen, dass man eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde eher da ist." – „Du brauchst doch von hier aus höchstens eine halbe Stunde bis Bay Street." – „Ja, ohne Gepäck." – „Gut, dann brauchst du eben 45 Minuten mit Gepäck. Dann bist du immer noch hoffungslos zu früh da." – „Das ist immer noch besser als zu spät zu sein. Der nächste Bus nach Winnipeg geht dann erst um 1 Uhr nachts und für den ist mein Ticket nicht gültig." – „Okay", schwang Rokko sich aus seinem Bett. „Ich sehe schon, dich hält nichts auf. Tja, dann, Lisa Plenske aus der freien Republik Berlin, ich wünsche dir eine gute Weiterreise. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder." Völlig überrumpelt ließ Lisa eine Umarmung geschehen. „Ja, vielleicht. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei deiner Job-Suche", gestand sie Rokko. „Danke. Und… ach ja, wenn du dein süßes Köpfchen behalten willst, solltest du immer in der Nähe des Busfahrer sitzen, okay?"

Es war einer von diesen unerwartet kalten Tagen in Toronto. Dass das Wetter hier aber von einem Tag auf den anderen so umschlagen konnte. Gestern noch Regen und Temperaturen weit über Null. Jetzt sonnig, dafür aber bitterkalt. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Was sie wohl in Winnipeg erwartete? Das waren ja immerhin die Prärien. Da war es sicher noch kälter als hier. Sie schätzte sich glücklich, noch ein paar Baumwollstrumpfhosen gekauft zu haben. Damit würde sie bestimmt ausreichend ausgestattet sein. Die Ampel vor ihr schaltete auf rot. Bay Street, las Lisa das Schild. Hier musste sie also links abbiegen. Seufzend sah sie die Straße hinauf. Hoffentlich kam sie da mit ihrem Koffer auch lang. Dass diese Stadt außerhalb ihrer Touristenmagneten aber auch so gar nicht fußgängerfreundlich war…

Mit einer professionellen Fassade lief Lisa an einem Obdachlosen vorbei. Nur ein schnelles „Sorry", mehr nicht – als wäre sie schon eine Bürgerin der Stadt. So machten es die Einheimischen, so hatte Rokko es ihr gezeigt… Ach ja, Rokko… den war sie ja jetzt endlich los. Niemand, der je die Nacht unter ihm verbracht hatte, hatte sich beschwert… Lisa musste grinsen. So ein unverschämter Kerl! Lisa schüttelte den Kopf – den war sie ja nun los. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal den Eingang zum Busbahnhof finden. Schon komisch wie sich die Wahrnehmung verändern konnte, nur weil man plötzlich einen Haufen Gepäck bei sich hatte. Ach, da war ja die Tür. Schön blöd – die Tür öffnet nach außen und gleichzeitig muss man eine Stufe mit dem Koffer überwinden. Sehr praktisch gemacht, schimpfte Lisa innerlich.

Es war mal gerade 10 Uhr und der Bus fuhr erst um 12. Rokko hatte also Recht gehabt, sie hatte viel weniger Zeit zum Busbahnhof gebraucht, als sie anfänglich gedacht hatte. Was sollte sie denn jetzt mit zwei Stunden anfangen? Sie war nicht weit vom Eaton Centre. Sie konnte ihren Koffer einfach in ein Schließfach verfrachten und dann dort ein wenig Schaufenster bestaunen, Mittag essen und dann den Bus nehmen. Lisa gratulierte sich innerlich zu dieser Idee und machte sich auf zu den Schließfächern.

„6 Dollar?", entfuhr es Lisa geschockt. Die wollten 6 Dollar für dieses Schließfach haben? Okay, das war für 24 Stunden, aber sie brauchte ihres ja nur 2 Stunden lang, nicht mal… von daher… „Kommt gar nicht in Frage", murmelte Lisa trotzig. Sie ging zurück in die Wartehalle und nahm dort Platz. Sie wühlte in ihrem übervollen Rucksack, um ein Buch zu Tage zu fördern. Sie wollte es gerade aufschlagen, als ein Bus vorfuhr. „Destination New York… via… Niagara Falls… Buffalo… Buffalo Airport… New York", hallte eine Stimme durch das Gebäude. Das musste dieser Schnellbus von Toronto nach New York sein, dachte Lisa bei sich. Von dem hatte sie auch schon gehört. Ein wirklich günstiges Angebot, aber so ein Aufwand, wenn man kein Kanadier oder Amerikaner war. Foto und Fingerabdruck an der Grenze… da würde man ja das „schnell" in „Schnellbus" killen…

Das aufgeschlagene Buch lag immer noch auf Lisas Schoß, als ihr knapp zwei Stunden später bewusst wurde, dass sie die Zeit damit verbracht hatte, die Busse und die anderen Reisenden zu beobachten. Schnell ließ Lisa ihr Buch in ihren Rucksack gleiten. Gleich würde ihr Bus aufgerufen. „Destination Vancouver… via Sudbury… Sault Saint Marie… Thunder Bay… Dryden… Kenora… Winnipeg… Portage la Prairie… Brandon… Indian Head… Regina… Moose Jaw… Medicine Hat… Calgry… Banff… Lake Louise… Golden… Kamloops… Lane 1." Lisa sprang auf, überzeugte sich noch einmal vom korrekten Sitz ihres Adressanhängers, den ihr der Mann am Schalter gegeben hatte. Ihrer war gelb und stand damit für Manitoba. Das war eigentlich gut organisiert. Das erleichterte die Arbeit des Busfahrers ungemein.

Noch zehn Minuten bis zur Abfahrt freute Lisa sich, während sie in den Bus einstieg. Unsicher sah sie sich nach einem Sitzplatz um. In der Nähe vom Fahrer… hatte Rokko gesagt, aber was wusste der schon? Wir waren hier doch nicht in der Schule, wo die größten Streber in der ersten Reihe saßen. Das hatte sie sich ja lange genug gegeben. Lisa straffte ihre Schultern und ging in den hinteren Teil des Busses. Das würde den Vorteil haben, dass die Toilette nicht weit war und bei einer 31-stündigen Fahrt würde sie irgendwann zwangsläufig eben diese aufsuchen müssen.

Lächelnd beobachtete Lisa das hektische Treiben auf dem Busbahnhof. Sie hatte sich einen Fensterplatz gesucht, ihr Buch und ihr MP3-Player lagen auf ihrem Schoß. Es konnte also jede Minute losgehen. Plötzlich legte sich ein Paar Hände über ihre Augen. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst in der Nähe des Fahrers sitzen?", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Lisa in ihre Hosentasche und förderte ein Spray zu Tage, das sie auch so gleich auf ihren vermeintlichen Angreifer richtete.

„Oh Gott, Rokko!", entfuhr es Lisa, als sie den jungen Mann erkannte. Dieser hielt sich nun die eigenen Augen. „Man, du bist ja hysterisch", schimpfte er. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Busfahren nicht ohne Risiko ist." – „Ja, aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dir gleich ein Pfefferspray kaufen sollst", schmunzelte Rokko. „Hast du mal ein Taschentuch?"

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", wollte Lisa von ihrem Gegenüber wissen, als Rokko neben ihr Platz genommen hat. „Ich war noch nie in Winnipeg und dachte, das wäre jetzt mal die Chance schlechthin." – „Die Chance schlechthin", grinste Lisa. „Aha." Sie griff nach einem Taschentuch und tupfte damit die Wangen des jungen Mannes trocken. „Und warum ausgerechnet heute? Ich meine, du hättest ja letzte Woche schon fahren können oder nächste Woche erst." – „Ach, ich dachte, wenn ich mit dir fahre, dann kenne ich in Winnipeg schon jemanden." Lisa errötete ein wenig. „Hast du denn alles vorbereitet? Ein Hostelzimmer gebucht oder so?" – „Nö", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Ich bin da eher spontan." – „Spontan? In Winnipeg gibt es nur zwei Hostel… Was machst du, wenn…" – „Die werden schon nicht ausgebucht sein. Niemand fährt im tiefsten Winter nach Winnipeg", winkte Rokko ab. „Ich habe diesmal ein Bett in einem female dorm", verkündete die Göberitzerin. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", grinste der junge Mann. „Du lernst schnell." – „Wie geht es deinen Augen?", wechselte Lisa das Thema. „Es brennt noch, aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Wie lange fahren wir jetzt eigentlich?" – „31 Stunden", antwortete Lisa ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „31 Stunden?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Oy."

„20 Minuten Stopp", verkündete der Busfahrer. „Ui", freute Rokko sich. „Hier gibt es ein Dairy Queen. Das ist voll lecker, was die haben", grinste er, bevor er von seinem Sitz aufsprang. „Du bist ja so einsilbig, seit wir Toronto verlassen haben", stellte er fest. Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nur nach." – „Und worüber?" – „Den Sinn des Lebens", konterte Lisa gelassen. „Oh, lass mich in die Diskussion mit einsteigen – da kann ich einen Beitrag leisten: Es hat was mit Liebe zu tun." Lisa runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist mit Arbeit?" – „Ich glaube, man arbeitet um zu leben und nicht umgekehrt. Das können wir aber auch bei einem Milchshake diskutierten", trieb Rokko die junge Frau an, endlich auszusteigen.

„Wie lange noch? Mein Hintern tut weh", jammerte Rokko knapp 28 Stunden später. „Es ist nicht mehr weit", rollte Lisa mit den Augen. Urplötzlich stoppte der Bus mitten auf dem Highway. Die beiden Deutschen tauschten fragende Blicke. Der Busfahrer lief in den hinteren Teil des Busses. „Are you smoking in there?", brüllte er durch die geschlossene Toilettentür. „I know that you are smoking in there. I have a sensor." – „Oh, jetzt wird es lustig", rieb Rokko sich die Hände. „Laut Gesetz darf im Bus nicht geraucht werden und der Busfahrer darf jeden, der dagegen verstößt, da raussetzen, wo er gerade ist." Lisa warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Flaches, Schnee bedecktes Land soweit sie gucken konnte, nicht ein Haus oder Strauch. „Das wäre aber ungemütlich", kommentierte sie ruhig. „Definitiv", stimmte Rokko ihr zu.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Winnipeg", riss die Stimme des Busfahrers Lisa aus ihrem Schlummerzustand. Automatisch setzte sie sich gerade hin und sah aus dem Fenster. Das war also Winnipeg. Nett, dachte sie bei sich. So ganz anders als Toronto.

„Das Hostel ist nicht weit", erklärte Lisa Rokko. „Bus zur nächsten Kreuzung, dann recht und dann die zweite Straße an der Ecke. Laut Beschreibung keine fünf Minuten von hier." – „Okay", schulterte Rokko seinen großen Rucksack. „Dann mal los", legte er seine Hand auf den Griff von Lisas Koffer. Dabei stieß er unabsichtlich mit ihrer Hand zusammen. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie. „Ich dachte mir, ich helfe dir mit deinem Gepäck." – „Das musst du nicht, das schaffe ich alleine", wiegelte sie ab. „Dann betrachte es als Handwärm-Versuch", grinste Rokko. Sie standen nahe dem Ausgang und die Luft, die durch die Tür in den Busbahnhof drang, war eisig. „Ich kann mir auch einfach Handschuhe aus dem Koffer nehmen", stellte Lisa fest. „Es ist aber echt nicht weit. Und nun lass uns endlich gehen. Die Fahrt war anstrengend. Ich würde gerne duschen und schlafen." – „Alleine?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Selbstverständlich alleine", erwiderte Lisa entsetzt.


	7. Chapter 7

6.

„Guten Morgen, Lisa", stellte sich Rokko an diesem Tag der Göberitzerin in den Weg. „Huch, mit dir habe ich ja gar nicht gerechnet", erschrak diese. „Offensichtlich, sonst hättest du dir etwas Aufreizendes angezogen", grinste Rokko frech. „Ich sehe schon, du hast die Busfahrt und die erste Nacht hier gut überstanden", ging Lisa nicht auf den Kommentar ein. „Jep, ziemlich gut sogar. Was machen wir heute?" – „Was machen wir heute?", wiederholte Lisa. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es ein Wir gibt." – „Offenbar schon, also was machen wir heute?" – „Oy, keine Ahnung. Habe ich dich jetzt für den Rest meines Winnipeg-Aufenthaltes an der Backe?" – „Ja, Mami", grinste Rokko. „Wann genau habe ich deine Adoptionsurkunde unterschrieben?" – „Mal ohne Jux und Tollerei, was hast du heute vor?" – „Ich habe mir einen Stadtplan am Empfang geholt. Das Gabrielle Roy-House und auch Dalnavert sind heute nicht offen. Also dachte ich mir, ich gehe mir den Exchange District und The Forks ansehen." – „Banken und Öko-Futter, klingt ja toll", grummelte Rokko. „Niemand zwingt dich, mitzugehen, weißt du." – „Ich weiß das. Aber weißt du, dass du so nicht vor die Tür kannst?" Lisa sah an sich herab. Was war denn mit ihrem karierten, knielangen Rock nicht in Ordnung? „Wieso nicht? Ist dir das zu züchtig?" – „Nee, nicht warm genug", konterte Rokko. „Wie jetzt, nicht warm genug?" – „Du warst heute noch nicht draußen, oder?" – „Die Sonne scheint", deutete Lisa durch das Fenster, das vom Flur auf den Innenhof zeigte. „Ja-ha", bestätigte Rokko. „Aber sie scheint bei mindestens 30 Grad unter Null. Glaub mir, ich bin in dem Zimmer, in dem ein Fenster fehlt einquartiert worden. Es ist eisig draußen." – „Rede doch, was du willst", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich wollte jetzt schnell Mittagessen gehen und dann auf Sightseeingtour. Willst du nun mit oder nicht?" – „Mittagessen klingt gut. Ein bisschen früh vielleicht, aber definitiv zu spät für Frühstück. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so lange schlafen kannst", zog Rokko sein Gegenüber mit einer Spitze auf ihr Verhalten in Toronto auf. „Nun nach der Busfahrt hatte ich einen komaartigen Schlaf, falls es dich so brennend interessiert." – „Oh, mich interessiert alles, was mit Lisa Plenske zu tun hat. Hast du denn gut geschlafen?", legte Rokko seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern, drehte sie um und lief langsam in Richtung Ausgangstür, wobei er sie mit sich zog. „Ja, ganz gut. Ich habe eine ziemlich nette Zimmergenossin", begann Lisa zu erzählen. „Sie hat eine ziemlich negative Einstellung zu Winnipeg. Sie findet es hier doof. Naja, das fände ich vermutlich auch, wenn ich hierher versetzt würde… also von Toronto aus. Ist ja doch nicht gerade um die Ecke." – „Meine Güte, du hast wohl ein richtig gutes Gespräch gehabt, he? Ich fühle mich jetzt überhaupt nicht gekränkt, weil du das für mich nicht übrig hattest. Wohin geht es eigentlich zum Mittagessen? Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht?" Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln stieß Rokko die Tür nach draußen auf. „Was für ein schöner Tag zum Sightseeing! Die Luft ist frisch und klar. Die Sonne scheint, das ist super für Fotos und nass wird man auch nicht. Ein idealer Tag, um Winnipeg zu erkunden." Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Lisa stehen. Es erschien ihr, als wäre sie gerade mit einem Eisberg kollidiert. „Was ist?", fragte Rokko unschuldig. „Ich habe etwas vergessen." – „Und was?" – „Ungefähr drei Paar Socken, zwei Hosen, zwei Pullover, einen zweiten Schal… So Kram halt." – „Wenigstens bist du ehrlich. Ich warte hier auf dich."

„Ich stehe total auf diese food courts", mampfte Rokko. „Das merkt man", betrachtete Lisa irritiert Rokkos Tablett. Er hatte sich eine exotische Kaffeespezialität, gebratenen Reis und Nachos mit Käsesauce besorgt. Sie selbst saß vor einem frittierten Stück Fisch. „Sag mal…", begann Lisa zögernd. „Meine Zimmergenossin hat gemeint, dass wenn man… also, wenn man kurz vor Ladenschluss in The Forks einkauft, man attraktive Rabatte kriegt." – „Aha", kommentierte Rokko. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt. „Und was willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du die Küche im Hostel gesehen hast, aber die ist echt schön und ich dachte… naja… vielleicht hast du Lust, nachher zu kochen… oder vielmehr… morgen… du bist bestimmt satt für den Rest des Tages." – „Ich habe hohle Knochen, da futtere ich das dann hin. Ich habe die Küche vorhin mal kurz begutachtet. Du hast Recht, die ist nett – vor allem, weil man vor dem Fernseher essen kann." – „Ähm… ja… vergiss es, okay? Ich dachte einfach nur, es wäre nett, wenn wir schon mal beide hier sind und so." – „Und so", lachte Rokko. Er hatte genau gemerkt, dass er mit seiner Provokation Lisa getroffen hatte. „Du lädst mich also zum Kochen ein… So ganz ohne Hintergedanken und so?" – „Was denn für Hintergedanken?" – „Naja, ich dachte da an Abführmittel als Rache für meine Aktion im Bus." – „Das ist doch schon wieder vergessen. Mein Freund Herr Pfefferspray hält sich in Zukunft auch ein bisschen zurück. Ich dachte wirklich nur, es wäre nett zusammen zu kochen." – „Heimweh?", fragte Rokko, wobei er Lisa eindringlich musterte. „Das ist normal. Das hat jeder Mal." – „Nein… es ist viel mehr… Angst vor der eigenen Courage, schätze ich. Ich meine, ich war doch schon Zuhause nie alleine unterwegs und plötzlich saß ich in einem Flugzeug ans andere Ende der Welt und als wäre das noch nicht genug, nehme ich einen Bus, der mich noch weiter wegbringt." – „Und? Das erweitert deinen Horizont ganz sicher." Lisa stocherte in ihrem Fisch herum. „Ich weiß und ich glaube, es wird mir gut tun. Ich meine, Lisa Plenske, das Landei, lernt die Welt kennen oder so." – „Dein ehemaliger Chef hat sich wieder gemeldet?", vermutete Rokko. „Hm", brummte Lisa nachdenklich. „Er scheint echt Schwierigkeiten bei Kerima zu haben." – „Und? Das könnte dir doch egal sein. Er hat dich rausgeschmissen, jetzt muss er mit den Konsequenzen auch irgendwie zurecht kommen." – „Er tat mir nur irgendwie leid." – „Sollte er aber nicht. Du solltest das hier genießen – als dein persönliches Abenteuer." – „Mit meinem ganz persönlichen Stalker", lachte Lisa. Rokko wollte gerade zu einem Konter ansetzen, als sich eine schmuddelig gekleidetes Mädchen vor ihnen aufbaute. „Kann ich das haben?", deutete sie auf Lisas Teller. „Äh… ja", reagierte diese schnell und überreichte ihr die Reste ihres Fisches. „Für 50 Dollar tue ich es mit euch beiden", flüsterte das Mädchen plötzlich. „Bitte?", hakte Lisa nach. „Lecken, blasen und Verkehr mit ihm für 50 Dollar, keine Fesseln, keine Fotos, keine Videos, ihr übernehmt das Hotel." Rokko und Lisa tauschten besorgte Blicke. „Ähm, das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Wir sind kein Paar… also so sexuell, meine ich", fügte Rokko hastig hinzu. „Blasen und Verkehr für 40 Dollar, das Hotel übernimmst du", bot das Mädchen ihm an. „Ähm… nein!", entfuhr es Rokko entsetzt. „Blasen für 20 Dollar, direkt hinter dem Gebäude." Hilfesuchend sah Rokko zu Lisa rüber, doch diese war in ihrem Entsetzen keine Hilfe. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Du kannst meine Essensreste auch haben." Rokko stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Lisa, kommst du?" – „Bitte, ich habe auch Extravagantes im Angebot. Das ist alles Verhandlungssache." – „Danke, aber nein Danke", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Wir gehen", nickte er Lisa entschieden zu. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?", baute sich ein Sicherheitsmann des Einkaufszentrums vor den beiden Deutschen auf. „Nein, nein, wir wollten nur gerade gehen", antworte Lisa schnell. „Die machen immer Probleme", deutete der Mann auf das Mädchen, das offensichtlich indianischer Abstammung war. „Wollte sie Ihnen Drogen verkaufen?" – „Nein", antworteten Rokko und Lisa einstimmig. „Was wollte sie dann?" – „Sie wollte nur etwas zu essen. Sie kann das haben, was noch da ist, wenn sie es möchte. Mehr war wirklich nicht. Wir würden jetzt wirklich gerne gehen. Gibt es etwas, das Sie uns hier in Ihrer schönen Stadt empfehlen würden? Etwas, das man unbedingt gesehen haben muss?" – „Ich würde das Regierungsgebäude empfehlen", entgegnete der Sicherheitsbeauftragte argwöhnisch. „Glück gehabt", wandte er sich an das Mädchen. „Iss und dann verschwinde von hier."

„Die war doch allerhöchsten 15", fand Lisa einen Block weiter ihre Stimme wieder. „Hey, du kannst ja sprechen", erwiderte Rokko sarkastisch. „Wenn du mich fragst, war die eher 12… Aber… was mich so richtig aufregt…", knurrte er dann. „… war die Reaktion von diesem Sicherheitsfuzzi. Die machen immer Ärger", unkte Rokko. „Ich meine… Hallo? Was ist denn das bitte für eine Einstellung?!" Seine kleine Tirade ging noch einige Sätze weiter, genauso wie der junge Mann selbst. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, dass seine Begleitung stehen geblieben und schon gar nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. „Lisa?", fragte er an der nächsten Ampel irritiert. Die junge Frau verstaute gerade ihre Kamera und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. „Was hast du fotografiert?", fragte Rokko irritiert. Er hatte seine Umwelt durchaus wahrgenommen und nichts entdecken können, was ein Foto wert war. „Das da", deutete Lisa auf ein Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite. „APTN?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Aboriginal Peoples Television Network", antwortete Lisa knapp. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Das scheint ja eine Stadt der Gegensätze zu sein", verflog sein Ärger langsam. „Hoffentlich sehen wir noch ein paar positive Seiten, um das eben wett zu machen."

„Oh mein Gott", weiteten sich Lisas Augen entsetzt. Auf dem Rückweg zum Hostel kamen Rokko und sie an einem Laden vorbei, der Sexspielzeug im Schaufenster ausstellte. „Ja, das Ding ist echt riesig. Ich würde bezweifeln, dass das in eine handelsübliche Frau passt", grinste Rokko mit Blick auf einen Riesendildo. „Du bist unmöglich!", stotterte Lisa errötend. „Das ist… so was kann man doch nicht so einfach so ausstellen. Das ist…" – „Unanständig", vervollständigte Rokko amüsiert. „Guck mal, die suchen einen Verkäufer", deutete er auf das „Help wanted"-Schild im Fenster. „Oder eine Verkäuferin", erinnerte Lisa ihn. „Wieso? Willst du dich auch bewerben?", grinste Rokko. Er hatte begonnen, in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen. „Wieso auch? Und vor allem bewerben?" – „Schon vergessen: Wir sind beide arbeitslos. Hast du deinen Lebenslauf dabei?" – „Ja… nein… nein, ich will mich da nicht bewerben. Das ist unanständig." Rokko begann wie ein Huhn zu gackern. „Du bist soo feige. Solche Läden brauchen Verkäuferinnen, von wegen von-Frau-zu-Frau-Beratung und so." – „Ich bin nicht feige. Ich kann mich sehr wohl da bewerben. Ich will bloß nicht. Ich will nach Fort McMurray, schon vergessen?" – „Und wie finanzierst du die Fahrt dahin?" Lisa schwieg einen Augenblick. „Genau", bestätigte Rokko. „Komm schon, hol deinen Lebenslauf raus. Ist ja auch nicht für immer, sondern nur für ein paar Wochen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mehrere Wochen hierbleiben möchte. Ich möchte noch mehr sehen von Kanada." – „Dann schnapp ich mir den Job eben alleine. Gegen mich hast du ja eh keine Chance." – „Pah", kam es trotzig von Lisa. Sogleich begann sie, in ihrer Handtasche zu suchen. „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", triumphierte sie, als sie ihren Lebenslauf zu Tage förderte.

„Das mit dem Kochen war ne gute Idee", mampfte Rokko am späten Abend. „Du musst echt hohle Knochen haben", kommentierte Lisa amüsiert. „Wer macht eigentlich den Abwasch?", deutete sie auf den Berg Geschirr, den die beiden hinterlassen hatten. „Immer der, der fragt", grinste Rokko. „Und der mit der doofen Antwort trocknet artig ab", fügte er angesichts Lisas finsteren Blickes schnell hinzu. „Kann ich die Fotos nochmal sehen?" Wortlos reichte Lisa ihm ihre Kamera. „Mir hat übrigens richtig gut gefallen, dass wir nachdem wir mit der Tagessehenswürdigkeit fertig waren, noch ein wenig durch die Gegend gelaufen sind. Ich finde, dabei haben wir so viele schöne Sachen gesehen." – „Ja, nachdem und bevor wir einige unschöne Dinge gesehen haben", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Mit dem Vorher gebe ich dir Recht", erhob Rokko sich. Während er das Geschirr stapelte, fuhr er fort. „Aber den Sex-Shop fand ich jetzt nicht schlecht. Der hatte ein ziemlich gut sortiertes Angebot." – „Du musst es ja wissen", grummelte Lisa. Auch sie war mittlerweile aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Spüle. „Jep", lachte Rokko. „Vielleicht teile ich mein Wissen irgendwann mit dir." Rokko konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht lange präsentieren, denn Lisa warf ihm ein Geschirrtuch ins Gesicht. „Sehr lecker", kommentierte Rokko den Umstand, dass es nicht ganz sauber war. „Die melden sich eh nicht", bemerkte Lisa. „Alte Schwarzseherin."

„Das ist ein echt doofer Film", meinte Lisa einige Zeit später. „Ich glaube, ich gehe in mein Zimmer und lese ein bisschen." Rokko riss sich vom Bildschirm los. „Ähm… okay… das ist schade. Ich gucke mir gerne doofe Filme an, während du daneben sitzt und die ganze Zeit gähnst." – „Morgen wieder", lachte Lisa. Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben sprang Rokko auch schon auf. „Boah, an Vibrationsalarm kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht gewöhnen." – „Solltest du aber. Wenn du demnächst in diesem tollen Laden arbeiten willst, dann solltest du dich mit Vibrationen auskennen", grinste Lisa. „Sehr witzig." Rokko zögerte einen Moment, nahm aber dann das Gespräch an.

„Morgen früh um 10 Uhr in dem unanständigen Laden", erklärte Rokko seiner Reisebegleitung, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. „Was?", fragte diese entsetzt. „Der Besitzer möchte mit uns beiden sprechen, bevor er seine Entscheidung trifft. Ich finde das ziemlich fair." – „Ich… ich…", stotterte Lisa. „Was ist mir dir? Überrascht?" – „Ja… nein… unvorbereitet. Ich… ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer." Fast schon panisch verließ Lisa den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hostels.


	8. Chapter 8

7.

„Und das ist Ihre Arbeitskleidung", hob ein unförmiger, alter Mann mit Halbglatze und einer dicken Goldkette um den Hals einen BH und ein Röckchen mit Federbesatz hoch. „Darin sitzt du voll geil aus und wenn du geil aussiehst, kaufen die Leute auch mehr." Lisas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", lehnte sie diese Arbeitskleidung kategorisch ab. „Oh doch, Püppi", zog der Mann sie an sich. „Ich will doch, dass mein Geschäft gut läuft." – „Dann will ich hier nicht arbeiten", warf Lisa ein. „Zu spät, du hast den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben", lachte die zwielichtige Gestalt sie an. „Ich will nicht", schreckte Lisa hoch. Kerzengerade saß sie in ihrem Hostelbett. Alles um die herum war ruhig. Die Japanerin in dem Bett über ihr schlief noch. Die ältere Dame im Nachbarbett war schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. „So ein richtiger Alptraum", sprach Lisa mit sich. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht zu diesem Gespräch gehen. Du willst diesen Job doch auch gar nicht. Und du kriegst ihn ganz sicher nicht. Wer würde schon einer alten, prüden Jungfer einen derartigen Job geben?" Aus dem Bett über Lisa kam ein müdes Seufzen. „Oh", erkannte sie, dass sie wohl doch zu laut gesprochen hatte. „Sorry", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Und? Bist du soweit?", grinste Rokko Lisa beim Frühstück an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich will den Job ja eigentlich gar nicht." – „Du willst kneifen?", zog Rokko sein Gegenüber auf. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du feige wärst. Schön und gut, dass du den Job nicht willst, aber schon mal daran gedacht, dass du so mal über deinen Tellerrand gucken und etwas gegen deine Vorurteile tun kannst? Vielleicht ist der Inhaber ja gar kein schmieriger Zuhälter, sondern ein ganz bodenständiger Geschäftsmann. Schon mal daran gedacht?" Lisa schwieg betretend. „Okay, lass uns gehen, aber heul nicht, wenn ich den Job kriege", grinste sie plötzlich. „Als ob es soweit käme", grinste Rokko zurück.

„Das ist wie gesagt der Laden. Wir führen alles, was das Herz begehrt – von Dildos über Vibratoren, Reizwäsche, Kondome… was man eben so braucht, um Spaß zu haben", erklärte der Ladeninhaber den beiden Bewerber. Lisas Augen waren mittlerweile so groß wie Pizzateller. Es gab Dinge in diesem Laden, von denen sie sich bisher nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können, dass sie existierten. „Was… also… gibt es einen dress code in ihrem Laden?", ergriff sie plötzlich das Wort. Der gepflegte Mann um die 40 drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja, den gibt es. Ganz wichtig ist, dass Sie gepflegt zur Arbeit erscheinen – saubere Fingernägel, geputzte Zähne, Deo. Kleidungstechnisch erwarte ich schwarze Hosen, weiße Bluse – mit einem Unterhemd. Ich will keine Unterwäsche durchscheinen sehen. Frauen mit langen Haaren stecken diese möglichst hoch. Ansonsten… Schmuck ist erlaubt, aber bitte nicht mehr als eine Kette, einen Ring, eine Uhr, dezente Ohrringe." Angenehm überrascht hatte Lisa diese Aussage verinnerlicht. Das war erheblich besser als das, was sie in ihrem Traum gezeigt bekommen hatte. Überhaupt war sie überrascht wie sauber und ordentlich der Laden war – kein Hauch von Schmuddeligkeit oder Sündenpfuhl… „Frau Plenske, Sie haben ja schon Erfahrung im Verkauf und in der Modebranche. Das könnte hilfreich sein in unserer Dessous-Abteilung. Wissen Sie, viele Menschen haben Hemmungen in einen Sex-Shop zu gehen. Die Dessous-Abteilung senkt da immer etwas die Hemmschwelle. Sehen Sie, psychologisch betrachtet, denken die Menschen: Naja, ist ja nur Unterwäsche und wenn ich dann eh schon mal da bin, kann ich mir auch gleich den Rest ansehen." Lisa nickte verständnisvoll. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen", entgegnete sie, weil sie es wahrscheinlich genauso machen würde. „Herr Kowalski, Sie sind ausgebildeter Werbegraphiker. Das empfände ich ebenfalls als hilfreich in meinem Laden. Sie wissen ja, je besser Sie werben, desto besser verkaufen Sie auch…" – „Ich weiß", grinste Rokko. „Und bei bestimmten Dingen muss man sensibel ins rechte Licht rücken, um niemanden zu verschrecken."

„Ich weiß, Sie beide sind mit einem Work&Holiday-Visum hier und ich werde Sie jetzt ganz sicher nicht mit den üblichen ‚Wo sehen Sie sich in zehn Jahren?' und dergleichen Fragen quälen, denn wir wissen genau, dass Sie sich in zehn Jahren nicht in meinem Laden sehen und damit habe ich auch gar kein Problem. Im Moment läuft es gut. Deshalb brauche ich einen Verkäufer oder eine Verkäuferin mehr. Wenn es nicht mehr gut läuft, brauche ich diese Person nicht mehr und da kann es mir dann egal sein, was aus ihr in zehn Jahren wird. Was ich allerdings erwarte, ist Fachwissen und deshalb unterziehe ich Sie einem kleinen Test. Nichts Schwieriges – ein paar Fragen zu Liebe, Sinnlichkeit, Lust, Verhütung, Krankheiten und so weiter. Sie müssen die richtige Antwort nur ankreuzen." Freundlich lächelnd reichte der Ladeninhaber erst Lisa dann Rokko Stift und einen Bogen Papier. „Gutes Gelingen", wünschte er. Lisa las die erste Frage und wurde blass – Orgasmusprobleme bei Frauen… Was wusste sie schon darüber? Ob A eine gute Antwort war? Oder eher B? Sie warf einen Blick zu Rokko rüber, der voller Inbrunst Frage um Frage beantwortete.

„Es ist ein ziemlich knappes Ergebnis. Sie sind beide qualifiziert, wirken beide sehr engagiert. Ihre Lebensläufe sind tadellos. Vor allem deshalb der kleine Test", begann der Landeinhaber kurze Zeit später mit der Auswertung. „Ich gratuliere, Frau Plenske. Sie haben acht Punkte mehr erzielt als Herr Kowalski. Willkommen im Team." Lisa blieb einen Moment die Luft weg. Sie hatte den Job gekriegt? Sie hatte diesen vielen Fragen über Sex besser beantwortet als Rokko? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Sie warf ihrem Reisebegleiter einen Blick zu. Er wirkte ziemlich unglücklich. „Hier, das ist Ihr Arbeitsvertrag. Lesen Sie ihn in Ruhe, unterschreiben Sie ihn und geben Sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen wieder hier ab."

„Warte doch mal", hechtete Lisa Rokko hinterher. „Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen, als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. „Gar nichts", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Bist du irgendwie sauer?" – „Nein", knurrte Rokko. „Doch, du bist sauer! Doch nicht etwa, weil ich den Job bekommen habe?" – „Doch, na klar bin ich sauer. Aus genau diesem Grund bin ich sauer. Schnappst mir einfach diesen Job vor der Nase weg." – „Pf, vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Ich habe mich ganz normal beworben – so wie du auch. Dabei wollte ich nicht einmal! Du bist nur sauer, weil es an deinem Ego kratzt, dass jemand, der noch nie… noch nie… noch nie Sex hatte, bei diesem Quizz besser abgeschnitten hat. Du hast gedacht: Hey, gegen das Landei von Plenske trete ich mal an. Das wird lustig, die lebt so hinterm Mond, dass ich daneben richtig gut dastehe. Aber ich sag dir was: Zwischen Theorie und Praxis besteht ein Unterschied. Ich kann theoretisch Dinge wissen, die ich praktisch noch nie umgesetzt habe. So." Lisa machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon. „Lisa… ich…", setzte Rokko zu einer Entschuldigung an. „Das habe ich doch so nicht gemeint", seufzte er.

Lisa zog ihren Schal fester um ihren Kopf, als sie über die Provencher-Brücke nach Saint-Boniface lief. Sie würde sich den Tag nicht von diesem Sturkopf verderben lassen. Heute hatte das Gabrielle-Roy-House endlich offen. Sie würde es in Ruhe besichtigen. Darauf hatte sie sich seit Toronto gefreut. Lisa blieb stehen, um ein Foto vom zugefrorenen Red River zu machen. Hier auf der Brücke war es besonders kalt, stellte sie fest. Hoffentlich war sie bald auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Zwischen all den Häusern war der Wind bestimmt nicht ganz so stark.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte eine betagte Dame, als Lisa an der Tür zum Gabrielle-Roy-Haus geklopft hatte. Das gelbe Gebäude fiel in der Nachbarschaft kaum auf und Lisa hatte einen Moment lang gezögert, ob es auch das richtige Gebäude war. „Ich würde das Haus gerne besichtigen", antwortete sie ohne weiter nachzudenken in fehlerfreiem Französisch. „Sie wollen das Haus besichtigen?", fragte die Frau erstaunt. „Heute? Und ganz alleine?" – „Ja, ich bin als Touristin in Winnipeg unterwegs und… ich habe ‚Bonheur d'occasion gelesen und ich dachte, wenn ich schon mal hier bin." – „Oh ja, selbstverständlich", winkte die freiwillige Museumshelferin Lisa in das Gebäude. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und habe nicht mit Besuchern gerechnet. Wir hatten seit zwei Wochen keine Besucher mehr, wissen Sie. Nehmen Sie doch Platz. Ich lege nur schnell ab und dann führe ich Sie herum."

„Ich habe einen Kurs an der Uni belegt… über frankokanadische Literatur, wissen Sie", erklärte Lisa, als sie durch das Haus geführt wurde. „Wer ist Ihr Lieblingsschriftsteller?", wollte die Museumsführerin von ihrer Besucherin wissen. „Ich glaube, es ist Tremblay. Aber meine Lieblingsfigur der frankokanadischen Literatur ist nicht von Tremblay", gab die Göberitzerin zu. „Meine Lieblingsfigur ist Bérénice Einberg", grinste sie verschämt. „L'avalée des avalés", murmelte die ältere Dame. „Réjean Ducharme… interessant." – „Sie ist so herrlich böse und so schrecklich hassenswert, dass man sie einfach gerne haben muss." – „Sie sind ja witzig", lachte Lisas Gegenüber. „Nun, das hier ist Gabrielles Zimmer gewesen", erklärte sie ihr, als sie die Treppe zum Dachboden erklommen hatten. „In ihrer Autobiographie erwähnt sie das Fenster… In ‚La Rue Desachambeault' ebenfalls." – „Oh, das hätte ich beides zu gerne gelesen, aber es ist nicht immer leicht, an diese Bücher heranzukommen in Deutschland." – „Das glaube ich. Wissen Sie, wir haben einen gut sortierten Souvenirshop, wenn Sie sich dort später umsehen möchten, ist das kein Problem. Ein Bitte hätte ich allerdings… wir haben hier ein Gästebuch. Wenn Sie dort mehr als nur Ihren Namen und Ihre Stadt hinterlassen könnten… Wissen Sie, wir kriegen unsere Subventionen abhängig von den Besucherzahlen und… es würde uns einfach helfen." – „Sehr gerne", nickte Lisa.

„Hey buddy, where are you going?", hielt ein riesiger Truck neben Rokko. Dieser LKW hatte etwas um die Stoßstange, was Rokko scherzhaft einen Kuhfänger nannte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, LKWs, die so ausgestattet waren, fuhren auf jeden Fall westwärts, eventuell nordwärts. Der junge Mann schulterte sofort seinen Reiserucksack. „Regina", erklärte er dem Trucker. „Jump in, buddy, this is on my way."

Du tust das richtige, sprach Rokko sich gut zu. Du hast Winnipeg gesehen. So wirklich gut stand es da mit Jobs nicht und den einzigen, den du gesichtet hast, den hat Lisa sich geschnappt. Also fährst du jetzt gleich nach Fort McMurray. Naja, nicht gleich, da wärst du ja ein paar Tage unterwegs. Du fährst jetzt erstmal nach Regina, siehst dir die Stadt an, dann nach Edmonton und von da aus nach Fort McMurray. Dann bist du in zwei, vielleicht drei Wochen da. Das ist ein prima Plan, diskutierte Rokko mit sich selbst. „Liebeskummer?", riss der Trucker ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Bitte?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Naja, niemand fährt ohne Grund von Winnipeg nach Regina und schon gar nicht per Anhalter. Dafür gibt es einen Grund. Du wirkst mir wie ein hoffnungslos romantischer Typ. Deshalb dachte ich: Du bist auf der Flucht und wenn man von Pest nach Cholera flieht, dann ist höchstwahrscheinlich Liebeskummer der Grund." – „Von Pest nach Cholera?" – „Na von Winnipeg nach Regina. Ich meine, Hallo? Niemand tut sich eine der beiden Städte freiwillig an und schon gar nicht beide." – „Ich fand Winnipeg eigentlich sehr sehenswert." – „Was genau gibt es denn in Winnipeg zu sehen?" – „Das Gabrielle-Roy-Haus zum Beispiel." – „Ehem. Da bringst du eine gute Stunde rum und was machst du mit dem Rest des Tages?", lachte der Trucker ausgelassen.

Ein wenig verloren saß Lisa in der Küche der Jugendherberge. Sie hatte sich ein paar Andenken aus dem Gabrielle-Roy-Haus mitgebracht, blätterte gedankenverloren in einem der Bücher. Sie hätte ihre Schätze gerne Rokko gezeigt, ihm gerne von diesem fantastischen Erlebnis erzählt… doch… keine Spur von ihm. Er war sicher noch sauer… oder enttäuscht. Hoffentlich eher letzteres…


	9. Chapter 9

8.

„Ich bin nicht in Lisa verliebt", stritt Rokko ab. „Wer hat etwas von Lisa gesagt?", lachte der LKW-Fahrer. „Ich schätze, das war ich, oder?", grinste Rokko verlegen. „Es gibt also eine Lisa…", hakte der Berufskraftfahrer nach. „Du hättest nicht zufällig Lust, mir mehr davon zu erzählen?" – „Nein, nicht wirklich." – „Okay, aber dann lass dir schnell ein gutes Gesprächsthema einfallen, denn die Fahrt nach Regina könnte sonst lang werden." – „Wie wäre es mit Wetter? Wetter ist ein tolles Konversationsthema." – „Aber kein sonderlich ergiebiges. Es ist März, es ist scheiße kalt im März. So, nächstes Thema. Das bestimme ich: Was hat dich nach Kanada verschlagen?"

Keine Spur von Rokko im ganzen Hostel. Sie hatte alle Gemeinschaftsräume abgeklappert. Die Jungs in seinem Zimmer hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sein Bett abgezogen und sein Schrank ausgeräumt war. Niemand wusste, wo er hin war. Die wenig freundliche Rezeptionistin hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass Rokko zwar ausgecheckt hatte, es sich aber ihrer Kenntnis entzog, wohin er gegangen war. Lisa war wirklich gekränkt. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass Rokko sauer war wegen des Jobs, aber sich so klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, war schon ziemlich unfair.

Trotzig stampfte Lisa in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Wieso machte sie sich eigentlich so eine Platte um Rokko? Er war erwachsen und eigentlich wollte sie ja eh viel lieber alleine reisen. Und an die Planung der Weiterreise würde sie sich genau jetzt machen. Das würde sie von ihrem Ärger ablenken und war dringend nötig – zwar hatte sie noch nicht alles von Winnipeg gesehen, aber sehr viel mehr gab es auch nicht. Noch zwei Tage musste sie überbrücken. Dann war diese Podiumsdiskussion mit Beatrice Culleton. Die konnte sie sich doch nicht entgehen lassen! Ihr war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als sie das Plakat für diese Veranstaltung gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie vom Gabrielle-Roy-House gar nicht durch die Überführung quer durch die Stadt gehen wollen, aber es war so schrecklich kalt, dass sie es doch getan hatte. Dieses überirdische Tunnelsystem führt auch an der Bibliothek vorbei und da hing dann doch das Poster. Winnipeg war ein richtiges Paradies, was Kunst und Kultur betraf. Lisa war klar, dass Winnipeg nicht jedem Touristen so viel zu geben hatte wie ihr, aber sie, die sie Literatur und Geschichte einfach liebte, fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Dieses Podiumsdiskussion, bei der sie die Autorin von „In Search of April Raintree" persönlich treffen würde, würde der Höhepunkt ihres Aufenthaltes hier werden. Erst danach konnte sie sich auf die Weiterreise machen, so viel war sicher.

Wohin reiste man wohl am besten, wenn man auf dem Weg nach Fort McMurray war? Lisas Finger glitt über das Touchpad ihres Laptops. Erst einmal eine Karte von Kanada öffnen. Das war immer hilfreich. Eine neue E-Mail leuchtete ihr die Startseite entgegen, noch bevor sie irgendetwas Anderes anklicken konnte. Eine neue E-Mail. Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder eine Bettel-E-Mail von David Seidel! Vielleicht war sie auch nur von Jürgen. Oder ihren Eltern… „Wie wäre es mit Lesen?", lachte Lisa über sich.

„Okay, weiter als bis hierher kann ich dich nicht bringen", erklärte der Trucker Rokko nach gut zwölfstündiger Fahrt. „Das ist okay, wirklich", reckte Rokko sich auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Es sind knapp sechs Blocks von hier? Ist das okay für dich? Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?" – „Nee, nee, geht schon. Ein bisschen laufen wird mir guttun", winkte Rokko ab. „Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen." – „Kein Ding. Jederzeit gerne. Ich fahr die Tour öfter." – „Merke ich mir für das nächste Mal", grinste Rokko, während er seine Tür öffnete. Uff, hier war es ja mindestens genauso kalt wie in Winnipeg, stellte er fest, während er seinen Rucksack auf den Gehsteig warf. „Hier ist auch genug Platz für deine kleine Freundin", grinste der Trucker. „Das wird wohl ganz sicher nicht nötig sein", murmelte der junge Mann vor sich hin. „Danke für das Angebot. Dann gute Fahrt noch", verabschiedete er sich dann.

„So ein verfluchter Mist aber auch", machte Rokko eine gute dreiviertel Stunde später seinem Frust Luft. Ein Hostel mit nächtlicher Sperrstunde konnte er sich ja noch vorstellen, aber eines, das tagsüber abgeschlossen war? Noch vier Stunden, bis der Empfang für sage und schreibe drei Stunden geöffnet sein würde! Das an sich war ja nicht ganz so schlimm, aber wo sollte er sein Gepäck lassen? Er konnte sich ja schlecht die Stadt mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Buckel ansehen – das war unbequem und obendrein wunderlich. Das war vielleicht etwas, das Paranoiker wie Lisa Plenske tun würden, aber er doch nicht! Bloß… er konnte seinen Rucksack ja schlecht auf der Veranda des denkmalgeschützten Gebäudes aus dem viktorianischen Zeitalter stehen lassen. Er hatte ja auch keine Reservierung. Niemand würde wissen, warum sein Rucksack da stand. „Na klasse", grummelte Rokko. Er würde ihn wohl oder übel mitnehmen müssen.

„This is going to be the coldest day oft he whole winter", hatte ihr ihre Zimmergenossin am Morgen noch gesagt – und Lisa zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Es war wirklich bitterkalt. Ein eisiger Wind zog um die Häuserecken Winnipegs. Leide führten sie ihre heutigen Wege nicht einmal in die Nähe von irgendwelchen Über- und Unterführungen. Leider! Trotzdem würde sie sich nicht von ihren heutigen Plänen abbringen lassen. Da konnte das Thermometer noch dreimal mehr als -45 Grad anzeigen! Schon seltsam – es war Anfang März… sollte es nicht langsam Frühling werden?

„Lisa!", freute sich der Besitzer des unanständigen Ladens, wie Lisa ihn zu nennen pflegte. „Das ging aber schnell. Bei dem Wetter hättest du ruhig noch einen oder zwei Tage warten können, statt dich bei dieser Kälte hierher zu quälen." – „Es war aber wichtig, dass ich persönlich vorbeikomme", erklärte die Angesprochene. Ungelenk wickelte sie ihren Kopf aus ihrem Schal heraus. „Es ist nämlich so…", begann sie, herumzudrucksen. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja in Toronto arbeiten, ja?", suggerierte sie ihrem Gegenüber, ihr zuzustimmen. „Und da habe ich ja trotz aller Bemühungen nichts gefunden, ja?" – „Hm", brummte ihr potentieller neuer Arbeitgeber. „Und dann wollte ich nach Fort McMurray, weil es da ja immer Jobs gibt." – „Du wolltest Öl fördern?", fragte der Ladeninhaber entsetzt. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber ausgerechnet du?" – „Nein", winkte Lisa ab. „Ich wollte einen Bürojob. Und es ist nun so…" – „Du hast etwas Besseres gefunden als Sexspielzeug zu verkaufen", nahm ihr Gegenüber es ihr ab, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. „Ja", nickte Lisa. „Aber nicht in Fort McMurray", beeilte sie sich zu erwähnen. „Ich hatte mich in Toronto in ein paar Hotels beworben und nun eine Stelle in einem Saisonbetrieb gefunden. Ich habe gestern schon mit dem Personalchef telefoniert und… ehrlich gesagt, ich bin begeistert und würde den Job viel lieber machen." – „Das verstehe ich", gab der Besitzer des unmöglichen Ladens zu. „Du musst auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben oder so. Ist dein Freund Rokko an dem Job interessiert? Er könnte…" – „Ich denke nicht. Er hat die Stadt verlassen." – „Oh… okay… dann hole ich das ‚Help wanted'-Schild wieder raus. Weißt du, es gibt so viele Arbeitslose in Winnipeg. Ich finde ganz sicher schnell jemand Anderes." – „Naja, wenn man von der Arbeitslosenquote alle arbeitslosen Autochthonen abzieht, dann sind's ja nicht mehr so viele." – „Aber immer noch genug. Und mal ganz ehrlich, einen Indianer… hier?" – „Wieso, haben die keinen Sex?", preschte Lisa vor. „Doch… sicher… aber… das sind alles Säufer… und alle stinkfaul und unzuverlässig." – „Also… das Hostel ist neben einem Internat für indigene Jugendliche und unweit davon ist deren Fernsehsender und…" – „Zwei Querstraßen weiter sitzen sie betrunken auf der Straße und betteln. Winnipeg ist eben eine Stadt der Gegensätze. Warst du schon in St-Boniface?" – „Ja, im Gabrielle Roy-Haus und im Heimatkunde-Museum." – „Dann hast du sicher gemerkt, dass der Teil der Stadt komplett frankophone ist." – „Ja, habe ich und ehrlich gesagt, fand ich das faszinierend." – „Ihr Touristen könnt so süß sein", lächelte der Ladenbesitzer milde. „Als ich in deinem Alter war, dachte ich auch immer, wir würden das irgendwann hinkriegen – Frankos, Anglos und Indianer zusammen…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ein Job in einem Saisonbetrieb in Toronto also", wechselte er dann das Thema. „Naja, eigentlich nördlich von Toronto. 90 Minuten außerhalb der Stadt." Lisa schmunzelte innerlich. Jetzt hatte sie diese kanadische Marotte, Distanzen in Minuten anzugeben auch schon übernommen. „Wo genau? Barry? Gravenhurst?" – „Dazwischen. Port Severn." – „Port Severn", wiederholte der Mann. „Noch nie gehört. Naja, liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir Kanadier weniger in unserem eigenen Land rumkommen als unsere Touristen. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel, viel Erfolg in diesem Job. Warte kurz", hielt er Lisa davon ab, sich sofort zu verabschieden und zu gehen. Er umrundete seinen Verkaufstresen und kam mit einem handtellergroßen Karton wieder. „Falls du Rokko wiedertriffst oder irgendeinen anderen Mann. Du weißt schon, selbst ist die Frau", drückte er Lisa zu deren entsetzen eine Packung mit Kondomen in die Hand. „Viel Spaß damit", grinste er Lisa zum Abschied an.

Nett waren die Leute in Regina wirklich, grinste Rokko vor sich hin, als er endlich die Stufen zu seiner Übernachtungsmöglichkeit erklomm. Nicht nur die Leute hier im Hostel waren nett, sondern einfach jeder. Auf seiner Erkundungstour war er von jedem, den er getroffen hatte, gegrüßt worden. Einer hatte ihn sogar gefragt, ob er auf dem Weg nach Saskatoon war und hatte dabei auf seinen Rucksack gedeutet. Er hatte ihm einfach so eine Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten. Einen Moment lang war Rokko auch versucht gewesen, mitzufahren, aber was sollte er in Saskatoon. Da gab es keine preisgünstigen Hostels. Außerdem schien es hier in Regina auch ganz nett zu sein. Nach seiner Erkundungstour hatte er erstmal einen Zwischenstopp in einem Supermarkt gemacht und jetzt, da das Hostel endlich offen hatte, würde er erstmal sein Zimmer beziehen und sich die Broschüre über die Stadt zu Gemüte führen. Hier gab es bestimmt das eine oder andere zu sehen.

„Hi Lisa", begrüßte deine Mittfünfzigerin die junge Göberitzerin. „Ich hätte schon viel eher mit dir gerechnet – bei den Temperaturen." – „Ich hatte doch so viel zu erledigen", entgegnete Lisa. Sie rieb sich die Finger, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen. „Erst war ich meinen Job hier in Winnipeg absagen. Dann war ich mir Dalnavert angucken und nochmal in den Forks zum Einkaufen und auf dem Rückweg kam ich an dieser Gebrauchtbuchhandlung vorbei und da konnte ich doch noch eine Ausgabe von ‚In Search of April Raintree' auftreiben. Vielleicht signiert Beatrice Culleton mir das." – „Ich kann deine Faszination für Winnipeg gar nicht teilen. An deiner Stelle wäre ich schon längst weg." – „Auf dem Busbahnhof war ich auch noch und habe mir ein Ticket für Regina besorgt. Ich fahre den Morgen nach der Podiumsdiskussion." – „Regina, eh?", rollte ihre Zimmergenossin mit dem Augen. „Da ist es doch auch so öde. An deiner Stelle würde ich gleich nach Vancouver fahren. Da ist es viel schöner. Die Prärien sind einfach nur platt und langweilig." – „Ich muss doch erst Mitte Mai in Port Severn sein. Das ist viel Zeit, um zu reisen. Ich will auch das sehen, was zwischen hier und Vancouver ist", verteidigte Lisa lachend ihre Reisepläne – wie so oft in den Gesprächen mit Corinne. „Du bist echt seltsam. Was machst du jetzt?", deutete die mütterliche Frau dann auf Lisas Einkauftüte. „Ich wärme mich ein bisschen auf und dann mache ich mir ein Abendessen. Vielleicht werfe ich später meine Klamotten in die Waschmaschine." – „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle morgen früh machen. Abends sind immer die Studenten, die im Außenflügel wohnen am Waschen." – „Danke für den Tipp." – „Ich würde dir ja Gesellschaft beim Kochen leisten, aber ich muss zur Arbeit." – „Schade", bedauerte Lisa, obwohl sie insgeheim auch ein bisschen froh war, denn ihre Zimmergenossin konnte ohne Punkt und Komma quasseln. „Ich versuche nachher möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme", warf die für einen Hostelgast ungewöhnlich alte Frau ihre dicke Winterjacke über.

„Jürgen, du bist ja noch wach", staunte Lisa ihren Laptop an. „Du wirst morgen kaum die Augen aufhalten können." – „Danke, Mutti für den Hinweis", schmunzelte der Kioskbesitzer in seine eigene Webcam. „Wie geht's dir so?" – „Ganz gut. Stell dir vor, ich habe einen Job." – „Ja, du und Sexspielzeug. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich den Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hast." – „Habe ich ja gar nicht", informierte Lisa ihren besten Freund. „Gott sei Dank, es ist alles in Ordnung mit Lisa Plenske", lachte dieser. „Wie kommt's denn?" – „Wie gesagt, ein neuer Job und es fügt sich alles hervorragend. Ich werde bis Mitte Mai reisen und dann die Sommersaison über in Port Severn in Ontario arbeiten." – „Port Severn/Ontario… das klingt irgendwie besser als Göberitz/Brandenburg, dabei ist es sicher auch nur ein kleiner Ort." – „Ist es, aber das Hotel ist super. Hier guck mal", versendete Lisa den Link zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz. „Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht", bewunderte Jürgen das Hotel am Huron-See. „Dann kann ich David Seidel sagen, dass du nicht vorhast, in Kürze wieder hier in Berlin aufzuschlagen." – „David Seidel? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?" – „Nicht viel", lachte Jürgen. „Er erkundigt sich nur täglich… äh… ziemlich regelmäßig nach dir. Ganz schön mitleiderregend, dieser Typ." – „Er verdient dieses Mitleid aber nicht. Er hat mich entlassen und nun muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben." – „Er beteuert immer wieder, dass er das nicht ernst gemeint hat." – „Dann hätte er es nicht ernst klingen lassen sollen", winkte Lisa ab. „Kanada tut dir und deinem Selbstbewusstsein offenbar gut. Oder ist der Grund für dieses überzeugte Auftreten dieser Rokko?", feixte Jürgen. „Hör mir bloß mit diesem Rokko auf. Auf euch Kerle ist einfach kein Verlass. Er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht – ohne sich zu verabschieden, ohne ein Wort und das alles nur, weil ich den Job in diesem unmöglichen Laden gekriegt habe und nicht er. Wie ein kleines Kind…", begann Lisa eine Schimpftirade. „Die Zeugen Jehovas waren heute Vormittag da", begann ihr bester Freund scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang. „Die behaupten, wenn sich eine Tür schließt, würde sich ein Fenster öffnen." – „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Naja, wenn David und Rokko weg sind, läuft dir vielleicht irgendwer anders über den Weg. Oder das Schicksal greift ein und du läufst einem von beiden bald wieder über den Weg." – „Bloß nicht", atmete Lisa durch. „Man hat schon Pferde kotzen sehen, direkt vor die Apotheke", kicherte Jürgen. „Du, es ist mitten in die Nacht, ich sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett. Grüß mir Kanada", winkte er Lisa auf dem Bildschirm entgegen. „Grüß du mir Berlin. Und schlaf gut", konnte diese gerade noch rechtzeitig sagen, bevor ihr Freund seinen Computer herunterfuhr.


	10. Chapter 10

9.

Pah, von wegen ab -20 Grad machte es keinen Unterschied mehr, ob die Temperaturen noch weiter sanken oder nicht! Hier in Regina waren nur -26 Grad und das fühlte sich doch erheblich wärmer an als die Temperaturen in Winnipeg. Okay, jetzt nicht warm genug, um auf die Leggings unter der Hose zu verzichten, aber doch irgendwie angenehmer. Vielleicht war es auch die Luftfeuchtigkeit. Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. War ja auch egal. Noch vier Blocks, dann musste sie links abbiegen und ungefähr einen Finger lang die Querstraße hinunterlaufen. Die Göberitzerin musterte ihren Stadtplan erneut. Wenn es nach Fingerlängen ging, dann hatte sie gerade mal die Hälfte des Weges geschafft und dabei war sie schon eine Stunde unterwegs. Naja, vielmehr 45 Minuten. Immerhin hatte sie noch einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt, um zu frühstücken. Nach dem Besuch im Museum würde sie aber einen Supermarkt suchen und einkaufen. Zu blöd, dass es in diesem Hostel immer nur stundenweise Ansprechpartner und kaum Gäste gab, die man hätte nach Einkaufsmöglichkeiten befragen können… Ein Rülps suchte seinen Weg ins Freie. Lisa wurde klar, dass sie von ihrem Frühstücksburger den ganzen Tag etwas haben würde. Eine seltsame Frühstückskultur hatten diesen Nordamerikaner, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Hi!", rief ihr jemand zu. Geistesgegenwärtig antwortete sie ebenfalls mit „Hi!". Sie sah der jungen Passantin hinterher. Die kannte sie ganz sicher nicht – genauso wie die anderen Leute, die sie heute schon auf der Straße gegrüßt hatten.

„Willkommen im Museum der berittenen Bergpolizei", wurde Lisa eine weitere Stunde Fußmarsch später freundlich begrüßt. „Hallo", entgegnete sie außer Atem. „Wo kommen Sie her?" – „Aus der Jugendherberge in der McIntyre Street." – „Eigentlich meinte ich, aus welcher Stadt Sie sind. Aber Respekt – von der McIntyre Street hierher zu laufen. Das ist… wow… echt weit. Interessanterweise sind Sie heute schon die zweite, die das gemacht hat. Sind Sie etwa auch aus Deutschland?" Lisa nickte. „Aus Berlin", fügte sie hinzu. „Das muss so ein europäisches Ding sein. Laufen und dann noch so weit." – „Ja, aber das Wetter ist so schön und ich bin gestern Abend erst angekommen und wollte doch etwas von der Stadt sehen." – „Das Wetter ist schön?", zog die Frau die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, ich war die letzten Tage in Winnipeg und da war es viel kälter", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Das glaube ich. Wieso legen Sie nicht ab?", bot die Museumsführerin Lisa an. „Sie sind zu einem idealen Zeitpunkt hier. Sie können sich erst den Überblicksfilm hier im Museum ansehen und dann rüber zur Übungsparade gehen", lächelte die Frau mit dem graumelierten Haar der Touristin zu.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?" Rokko sah auf. „Ähm… ja. Sitze ich vielleicht falsch?", wollte er von dem Uniformierten vor ihm wissen. „Nein, nein", lachte dieser. „Das ist nur eine Übungsparade. Allerdings bin ich im Dienst", deutete der Mittvierziger auf seine Jacke. „Interessant, dass es hier so voll ist. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wo bist du her, mein Freund?" – „Aus Deutschland", erwiderte Rokko wahrheitsgemäß. „Steht in euren Reiseführern nicht, dass man sich bestimmte Gegenden nicht im Winter ansehen soll, damit man auch mit einem guten Eindruck nach Hause fährt?" Der wildgelockte junge Mann lachte angesichts dieses Scherzes. „Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, mir gefällt es bisher ganz gut und… naja… in einem Land, in dem es ungefähr sechs Monate lang Winter ist, da bleibt kein sonderlich großes Zeitfenster für Touristen." – „Leg noch zwei Monate dazu und du bist im Bilde", lachte der Polizist. „Du hast echt Glück, dass du heute hier bist. Nach der Übungsparade kriegt die Abschlussklasse offiziell ihre Dienstmarken. Dafür gibt es eine eigene Parade. Wenn du Zeit hast, solltest du dir das nicht entgehen lassen."

Rokko war zu vertieft in sein Gespräch mit dem Mountie, um zu merken, dass unter den Besuchern, die in die Halle strömten, auch eine gewisse Göberitzerin war. Lisa nahm in einer der hinteren Reihen Platz. War das aufregend! Eine Übungsparade der Royal Canadian Mounted Police! Das würde ihr doch Zuhause niemand glauben. Lisa zog ihre Kamera aus ihrem Rucksack. Zu blöd, dass sie nur dieses alte Ding hatte, das in geschlossenen Räumen keine schönen Bilder machte. Aber halt! Damit konnte man Videos machen. Keine sonderlichen schönen und ohne Ton, aber immerhin. Lisa drückte ein paar Knöpfe – gerade rechtzeitig, um den Anfang der Parade nicht zu verpassen.

„Miss! Miss!", trat ein Verkäufer einige Stunden später an Lisa heran. „Sie sind ja noch hier", wunderte er sich. „Ja, ich… ich habe mir die Parade angesehen und danach das Museum. Es ist toll." – „Ah", lächelte der Verkäufer. „Sie sind die junge Frau, die von der McIntyre Street hierher gelaufen ist, richtig? Sehen Sie", zog der junge Mann mehrere Broschüren hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange Sie in Regina sind, aber hier habe ich den Busfahrplan für Sie." – „Ich bleibe eine Woche", erklärte Lisa. „Vielen Dank", nahm sie den besagten Fahrplan entgegen. „Eine ganze Woche. Wow, das ist lang für Regina… also zumindest zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ich habe mir erlaubt… hier", hielt er Lisa weitere Broschüren entgegen. „Das ist alles, was es hier zu sehen gibt und wenn das nicht reicht: Das Kino in der Innenstadt hat eine spezielle Vorstellung am Dienstagnachmittag. Da kostet der Film genauso viel wie eine Busfahrt – nämlich zwei Dollar und die wechseln", spielte er darauf an, dass man in kanadischen Bussen immer passend zahlen musste. „Wann fährt denn der nächste Bus?", wollte Lisa nun wissen. „In zwei Minuten. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, schaffen Sie den noch. Oder Sie nehmen sich ein bisschen Zeit, sehen sich hier in Ruhe um und nehmen den nächste, der in 20 Minuten fährt", lächelte der Verkäufer auf die Auslagen in dem Souvenirshop deutend.

Während Lisa sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welche Kleinigkeit sie als Andenken an ihren Besuch im Museum sie kaufen sollte, hatte Rokko das Stadtzentrum von Regina schon erreicht. Es war nicht sonderlich hilfreich für Touristen, dass die Namen der Haltestellen nicht angesagt wurden. So musste er eine Station zurücklaufen, um an der entsprechenden Kreuzung zu einem Supermarkt abzubiegen. Wenn in Regina alles so preiswert war wie das Hostel, das wirklich ordentlich und trotzdem ziemlich schlecht besucht war, dann würde er es hier noch eine Weile aushalten. Es gab einen Internetzugang in der Bibliothek der Jugendherberge, den er für eine Jobsuche nutzen konnte. Rokko sog die eiskalte Luft tief in seine Lungen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass es mit seinem Job in Toronto aus war und dass es in Winnipeg nicht geklappt hatte. Vielleicht hatte seine durchgeistigte Schwester ja Recht und es öffnete sich ein Fenster, wenn eine Tür sich schloss… oder so ähnlich.

„Das nenne ich effizient. Sie haben ein Souvenir gefunden und schaffen Ihren Bus ganz bequem", lächelte der Verkäufer derweil Lisa an. Diese hatte sich für einen Plüschelch in RCMP-Uniform entschieden. „Er braucht täglich frisches Wasser und ein wenig Bewegung", scherzte der junge Mann. „Reicht Leitungswasser oder braucht er das gute aus der Flasche?" – „Nein, aus der Leitung reicht." – „Oh schade", seufzte Lisa. „Sonst hätte ich Sie jetzt diskret nach einem Supermarkt in der Nähe des Hostels gefragt. Ich bin gestern Abend erst angekommen und hatte noch keine Zeit, mich nach einem umzusehen." – „Sie haben Glück, Miss, ich habe erst vorhin jemandem erklärt, wie er dahin kommt. Also, Sie fahren mit dem Bus bist McIntyre, doch statt gleich in Richtung Hostel zu gehen, gehen Sie einen Block westlich. Da ist ein großer Supermarkt. Ein Safeway. Den kann man eigentlich nicht übersehen." – „Danke", lächelte Lisa. „Einen schönen Aufenthalt in Regina wünsche ich", winkte der Verkäufer der Göberitzerin hinterher.

Lisa tat sich schwer, den Sicherheitscode in das Türschloss einzugeben und gleichzeitig keine ihrer Einkaufstüten fallen zu lassen. Innerlich grinste sie. Sie hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, möglichst kanadische Lebensmittel einzukaufen. Aus den Zutaten etwas Leckeres zu kochen, darauf freute sie sich schon. Und auf ein großes Glas Milch. Seit Toronto hatte Lisa nun schon Lust auf Milch, hatte es sich aber bisher immer verkniffen, welche zu kaufen, weil sie einfach viel zu teuer war. Es hatte eben auch etwas Gutes in Saskatchewan zu sein – hier gab es so viele Kühe, dass die Milch einfach nicht teuer sein konnte.

Sie würde sich nur kurz in ihr Bett legen. Nur ein halbes Stündchen und dann würde sie sich ein leckeres Abendessen kochen, entschied Lisa, als sie ihre Einkäufe in den gähnend leeren Kühlschrank stellte. Sie würde sich ein bisschen ausruhen und dann wäre sie fast wie neu, redete sie sich gut zu. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr der Tag sie geschlaucht hatte.

„Hi!", strahlte eine Asiatin die Göberitzerin an, als diese den Schlafraum in der ersten Etage betrat. „Hi!", freute Lisa sich. Alleine in einem 8er-Schlafraum zu sein, war schon irgendwie gruselig. „Ayako", stellte der Neuankömmling sich vor. „Japan." – „Lisa. Germany", lächelte die Angesprochene zurück. „Scheiße", artikulierte ihr Gegenüber ziemlich deutlich. Lisa riss ihre blauen Augen auf. „Mist", strahlte die Japanerin erneut. „Trottel", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Mein Vater hat lange Zeit in Deutschland gelebt. Er sagt das manchmal", erklärte Ayako dann in gutem Englisch. Lisa konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Hier", zeigte Ayakoa ihr eine Plastiktüte. „Darin hat er mir ein Souvenir aus Deutschland mitgebracht." Lisa erkannte die Tüte von C&A sofort. Weil sie aber nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, lächelte sie einfach nur freundlich. „Mein Dad hat mir einen Rock von Kerima Moda mitgebracht. Kennst du das Label?" – „Ja", seufzte Lisa. Besser als mir lieb ist, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Die machen echt abgefahrene Klamotten."

Er hatte sich jetzt genug ausgeruht, entschied derweil Rokko im Jungenschlafraum. Hunger hatte er auch. Da traf es sich bestens, dass im Kühlschrank in der Gemeinschaftsküche ein paar leckere Dinge auf ihn warteten, die gegessen werden wollten. Er sprang aus seinem Bett, nur um sich gleich wieder hinzusetzen. „Autsch", kommentierte er den Umstand, dass er doch noch nicht so fit war, wie er dachte. Wann hatten seine Füße und Waden angefangen, so weh zu tun? Vermutlich war er so beeindruckt von seinem Tag gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie viel Kraft ihn sein Ausflug gekostet hatte.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche hinunter konnte Lisa die Mikrowelle hören. Ihr Piepton ließ erahnen, dass sie mit ihrem Auftrag fertig war. Zumindest waren Ayako und sie nicht alleine im Hostel, schmunzelte Lisa.

„Hi!", grüßte eine Männerstimme Lisa kurze Zeit später, während die Göberitzerin ihre Tüten inspizierte. „Hi!", grüßte sie zurück ohne aufzusehen. Reis mit Soße direkt aus der Tüte in kochendes Wasser, aufgepeppt mit etwas Mais und Fleisch und schon war das so gut wie Hausmannskost, legte sie ihr Abendessen fest.

Also für ein kanadisches Sandwich würde er sterben, entschied Rokko, als er zum wiederholten Mal in eine Art belegtes Baguette biss. Und sie kurz anzuwärmen, machte sie nur besser. Der Käse war dann etwas geschmolzen… „Can I sit here?", hörte Rokko jemanden fragen. Was sollte er sagen? So viele Sitzplätze gab es nicht. „Yes", murmelte er. „Lisa!", erkannte er erstaunt, als er dann doch aufsah. „Rokko!", war die junge Frau ebenfalls erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier?", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Ich wusste, dass du das nicht durchziehst mit dem Verkauf von Dildos und Kondomen", lachte Rokko, nachdem Lisa ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie die Stelle in Winnipeg gar nicht erst angetreten hatte. „Hältst du mich etwas für prüde?", echauffierte Lisa sich. „Ach i-wo", winkte Rokko schmunzelnd ab. „Aber wieso denn? Ich meine, der Job war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Wieso hast du ihn geschmissen, bevor du ihn angefangen hast?", wollte der wild gelockte junge Mann wissen. „Ich… ich habe etwas Besseres gefunden. Ich schätze, das war Schicksal oder so. Jetzt bist du bestimmt noch sauerer als ohnehin schon, oder?" – „Nein", sagte Rokko lang gezogen, so als dächte er noch über eine angemessene Antwort nach. „Ich war auch nie wirklich sauer auf dich. Ich war wohl eher sauer auf mich. Immer wenn mir so etwas passiert, muss ich an meinen Vater denken und wie sehr er gegen dieses Kanada-Jahr war und dass er meinte, dass ich irgendwann schon bei ihm angekrochen käme und um Hilfe betteln würde. Vielleicht kennst du das ja." – „Nein", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Meine Eltern lieben mich", grinste sie Rokko dann an. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte keinen dummen Scherz auf deine Kosten machen", erkannte sie aber sofort, dass sie Rokkos Gefühle womöglich verletzt haben könnte. „Lieber einen Feind mehr als eine Pointe verpasst… dieses Weisheit habe ich perfektioniert – wie könnte ich dir da böse sein? Übrigens freut es mich für dich, dass du geliebt wirst – auch wenn es nur von deinen Eltern ist. Nun erzähl mir schon etwas von deinem Job. Ist er hier in Regina?" – „Nein", antwortete Lisa. „Er ist in Port Severn in Ontario. Er beginnt auch erst im Mai." – „Details, Details", winkte Rokko ab. „Komm doch mal zu Potte. Was wirst du in Port Severn tun?" – „Ich werde Rezeptionistin in einem Hotel sein." – „Cool", nickte Rokko anerkennend. „Und was machst du bis Mai?" – „Ich habe mir eine kleine Reiseroute überlegt. Also, so neu ist das ja nicht. Ich habe mir überlegt, statt von Edmonton aus nach Fort McMurray zu reisen, weiter nach Vancouver zu fahren – mit Zwischenstopps." – „Klingt gut. Vancouver ist aber auch ganz schön weit weg von Ontario." – „Ich weiß, aber dafür wurde etwas erfunden, dass sich Flugzeug nennt." – „Ich sehe schon, du hast einen guten Plan", lachte Rokko. „Du solltest dein Essen nochmal aufwärmen", deutet er auf Lisas Teller.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", rief Lisa auf der Küche, wo sie darauf wartete, dass die Mikrowelle ihr Essen erwärmte. „Jobtechnisch, meine ich." – „Ich wollte ein paar Tage hier bleiben und mal recherchieren und wenn sich etwas ergibt, werde ich meine Pläne an die Situation anpassen. Du kannst ja mal die Augen und Ohren für mich offen halten." – „Mache ich", versprach Lisa, die mit ihrem Teller wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Ich habe ein paar Broschüren über Regina. Interessiert, was es hier zu sehen gibt?", wollte sie von ihrem Bekannten wissen. „Wusstest du, dass man Kultur auch überdosieren kann?", gab Rokko ungerührt zurück. „Jup, wusste ich. Wusstest du, dass das Kino in der Innenstadt einen speziellen Rabattnachmittag hat?" – „Wenn die einen ziemlich niveaulosen Film spielen, gehe ich mit dir hin – nur damit du Streber nicht noch klüger nach Hause reist als du von da weg bist." – „Ich bin kein Streber", widersprach Lisa unerwartet heftig. „Entschuldige", erkannte Rokko, dass er wohl zu weit gegangen war. „Ich wollte nicht… Zeig mir schon, was es hier zu sehen gibt", forderte er Lisa dann in einem möglichst versöhnlichen Tonfall auf.

Mit einem Auge beobachtete Lisa, wie ihre japanische Zimmergenossin ihren Koffer auspackte. Mit dem anderen Auge las Lisa ihre E-Mails. Ein Gruß von ihren Eltern – voller Tippfehler, weil ihr Vater nur mit zwei Fingern tippte. Ein Witz, den Jürgen ihr geschickt hatte – zu versaut für ihren Geschmack. Eine E-Mail von Sam Breckbill. Noch ein paar Hinweise für ihren zukünftigen Job und eine Bitte. Das Personal für die neue Saison war noch nicht vollständig. Es fehlten noch ein Hausmeistergehilfe, ein Rettungsschwimmer und ein Kinderbetreuer. Wenn sie jemanden kannte oder mal in der Jugendherberge herumfragen könnte, dann wäre er ihr dankbar.

„Du weißt schon, dass es gegen die Regeln des Hostels ist, dass Jungs und Mädchen sich im gleichen Schlafraum aufhalten, wenn es sich um einen geschlechtergetrennten Schlafraum handelt?", zog Rokko Lisa auf, die sich an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer drängte. „Kannst du schwimmen? Handwerken oder kennst du dich mit Kindern aus?" – „Nun, ich weiß, wie man sie macht, wenn du das wissen willst", zog Rokko Lisa auf. Diese seufzte genervt. „Nun, ich habe einen schriftlichen Beweis dafür, dass ich mich in dieser Materie besser auskenne als du", knurrte sie. „Theoretisch", grinste Rokko. „Okay, haken wir die Kinder ab. Hast du deinen Rettungsschwimmer mal gemacht?" – „Jup, beim Bund." – „Hast du den Nachweis hier?" – „Irgendwo bei meinen Zeugnissen. Und eh du weiterfragst: Ich kann nur kaputt reparieren." – „Okay. Ähm, hör zu. Ich habe dir doch von meinem Job in Port Severn erzählt, ja?" – „Ja", nickte Rokko. „Das Hotel braucht noch einen Hausmeistergehilfen, einen Rettungsschwimmer und einen Kinderbetreuer. Sam möchte wissen, ob ich jemanden für eine der Stellen kenne. Hast du Interesse?" – „An Sam?", lachte Rokko. „Boah, machst du das mit Absicht oder bist du schwer von Kapee? Hast du Interesse an einem dieser Jobs? Du würdest den Mindestlohn plus Bonus und Trinkgelder kriegen. Unterbringung und Verpflegung vor Ort." – „Kling reizvoll", musste Rokko eingestehen. „Ab Mai, he?" Er überschlug kurz seine Situation. Wenn er sparsam war, dann würde er die Zeit sicher überbrückt kriegen. „Okay", drückte Lisa ihm ihren Laptop in die Hand. „Überleg es dir und bring mir meinem Computer zurück, wenn du genug darüber nachgedacht hast."

Rokko überflog seine Bewerbung. Sie entsprach ganz und gar kanadischen Standards. Er hatte das Bewerbungsformular für Severn Lodge ebenfalls ausgefüllt. Er musste nur noch auf „Senden" drücken. Wer wusste schon, ob er den Job überhaupt kriegte. „Und ab damit", kommentierte Rokko, als er auf die entsprechende Schaltfläche drückte. Ob Lisa wohl etwas dagegen hatte, wenn er sich mal kurz bei Skype anmeldete? Bestimmt nicht. Sie war eben ein netter Mensch – ein viel zu netter Mensch, schmunzelte er.

„Hallo Mama", grüßte Rokko reserviert. „Rokko, mein Junge!", freute sich seine Mutter. „Wie geht es dir? Wo bist du?" – „In Kanada." – „Scherzkeks. Das weiß ich doch. Aber wo in Kanada bist du?" – „In Regina", antwortete Rokko. „Regina", grübelte seine Mutter. „Wusstest du, dass Mimis Orden da eine Niederlassung hat? Schwester Lilianne ist da. Du kennst sie. Sie ist aus Ruanda." – „Ja, Mama", nickte Rokko ergeben. „Du solltest sie besuchen, wenn du schon mal da bist. Soll ich dir die Adresse geben?" – „Nein", lehnte der junge Mann ab. „Ich kann die Adresse googeln, wenn ich sie brauche." – „Du solltest sie wirklich besuchen. Lilianne ist so eine nette Frau und Mimi würde sich auch freuen. Du würdest so einen Schritt auf sie zu machen und auf deinen Vater auch." – „Hör zu, Mama, Überseegespräche sind unglaublich teuer. Ich wollte nur hören, ob es euch gut geht." – „Ja, geht es uns. Melde dich doch bitte ganz bald wieder, ja?" – „Mach's gut, Mama", verabschiedete Rokko sich.

„Du kannst aber schnell nachdenken", staunte Lisa, als sie kurze Zeit später ihren Computer wieder in Empfang nahm. „Ja, ich habe nur schnell die Bewerbung abgeschickt. Mehr nicht." – „Schön", freute Lisa sich. „Dann könnten wir bald Kollegen sein", grinste sie. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das jetzt was Gutes oder was Schlechtes ist", scherzte Rokko. „Sag mal, Lisa…", druckste er dann herum. „Du liest doch sicher viel, oder?" – „Wie Streber das so machen", bestätigte die Angesprochene. „Wusstest du, dass es hier in Regina einen Buchladen gibt, bei dem Hostelgäste 20% Rabatt kriegen?" – „Ähm… ja… wusste ich. Ich weiß nur nicht genau, wo der ist." – „Das lässt sich sicher herausfinden. In deinem superduper getimten Sightseeingplan ist doch noch ein freier Tag. Hättest du nicht Lust, mich dahin zu begleiten?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Rokko Lisa an. „Okay", lächelte diese ohne zu ahnen, dass sie damit einen Grund für Rokko schuf, Schwester Lilianne nicht besuchen zu müssen.


	11. Chapter 11

10.

„Die Leute, die behaupten, dass das Klamotten-Shoppen mit Frauen anstrengend sei, wissen nicht, wie es ist, mit dir in eine Buchhandlung zu gehen", scherzte Rokko, als er mit seiner Reisebegleitung das Geschäft verließ. „Naja, nur weil es einen Rabatt gibt, muss man ja nicht irgendetwas kaufen", sinnierte Lisa. „Auch wieder wahr und am meisten spart man, wenn man gar nichts kauft." – „Naja", ruderte Lisa zurück. „Aber so eine Sammlung kanadischer Kurzgeschichten geht immer." – „Klar, der Wälzer ist ja nicht nur eine gute Lektüre. Man kann ihn als Türstopper benutzen oder zur Selbstverteidigung oder als Tritt, wenn man mal irgendwo nicht ran kommt." – „Mach dich nur lustig", schmollte Lisa gespielt. „Hast du auch Hunger?", wechselte sie dann prompt das Thema. „Ein bisschen", gab Rokko ehrlich zu. Sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel. „Wann hat es angefangen, so zu stürmen?" – „Keine Ahnung", zog Lisa die Stirn kraus. „Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn wir das gröbste drinnen abwarten. Da drüben ist ein KFC. Wie wäre das zum Mittag?" – „Komm", griff Rokko fürsorglich nach Lisas Ellenbogen. Er sah nach rechts und links. Als er erkannte, dass die Straße frei war, zog er Lisa mit sich auf die andere Seite. „Bevor uns der Wind wegweht."

„So schaffen wir es nie zurück ins Hostel", zog Lisa ihren Schal fester um ihren Kopf. „Wir hätten den Busfahrplan mitnehmen sollen", erwiderte Rokko, der selbst auch keine bessere Technik hatte, dem Wind keine allzu große Angriffsfläche zu bieten. „Hast du in den letzten Minuten auch nur einen Bus gesehen?" – „Stimmt auch. Hör zu, da vorne ist das Parlament… also das Provinzparlament. Die machen Führungen, oder?" – „Die wollten wir auslassen, schon vergessen? Die Provinzregierung Saskatchewans, das könnte langweilig werden, deine ureigensten Worte." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko. „Aber du hast deinen Besen nicht dabei und mir frieren gleich freihängende Körperteile ab. Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern eben ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen." Rokko musterte Lisa einen Augenblick und amüsierte sich köstlich über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Meine Arme, zum Beispiel. Die sind freihängend, oder?", zog er sie auf. „Kinder, hebt die Füße, Rokkos Niveau will durch", konterte Lisa genervt. „Okay, lass uns ins Parlament gehen. Schlimmer als hier draußen kann es da drin auch nicht sein."

„Mit uns haben die offenbar nicht gerechnet", flüsterte Lisa Rokko zu. „Wieso flüsterst du?", fragte er irritiert. „Eingangshallen dieser Größe schüchtern mich eben ein", gab sie zurück. Sie sah kurz auf und lächelte dem Pförtner zu. „Zumindest sind wir nicht mehr draußen. Soll uns doch egal sein, wie lange die brauchen, um jemanden zu organisieren, der eine Führung macht." – „Egal wie lange das jetzt dauert, da müssen wir in jedem Fall durch. Das wäre echt peinlich, wenn wir uns aus dem Staub machen, sobald der Sturm nachlässt." – „Mir ist nichts peinlich", grinste Rokko. „Aber mir", gab Lisa immer noch flüsternd zurück. „Etwas Rücksichtnahme steht dir sicher gut." – „Ich bin ein total rücksichtsvoller Typ. Ich kann's halt nur nicht so zeigen", gab der junge Mann zurück. Lisa seufzte genervt. „Sag mal, was weißt du eigentlich über Saskatchewan?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Nicht viel. Es gibt hier Unmengen von Kühen. Deshalb stellen die auch nicht auf Sommerzeit um – um die Melkerei nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Außerdem ist Saskatoon statistisch die gefährlichste Stadt Kanadas, weil es da die meisten Straftaten pro Kopf gibt. Und was weißt du über Saskatchewan?" – „Die kanadische Krankenversicherung ist hier erfunden worden, wenn du so willst. Die hatten das auf Provinzniveau zuerst." – „Und der Bund hat gespickt?", lachte Rokko. „Kleinigkeiten aus der Reihe ‚Wissen, das die Welt nicht braucht'." – „Meinst du das reicht für eine Führung?" – „Lisa, das ist doch hier kein Test. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn wir damit mehr wissen als mancher Kanadier." – „Folks?", rief der Pförtner den beiden jungen Deutschen zu. „Your guide is here."

„Wo bleibt sie nur?", wunderten Rokko und der Mann mittleren Alters, der die beiden Backpacker durch das Parlament geführt hatte, sich einige Zeit später. „Sie fand die Diskussion interessant", zuckte Rokko entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Eine Parlamentsdebatte in Regina und spannend… nun ja", schmunzelte der Parlamentsmitarbeiter. „Vielleicht will sie auch nur sehen, ob Blut fließt. Die haben sich ja schon ganz schön gezofft", gab der Deutsche zu bedenken. „Das ist hier so. Das ergibt sich einfach aus dem System. Man diskutiert alles und da kann es schon mal laut werden." – „Oder sehr laut. Die sind fast über Tisch und Bänke gegangen", dachte Rokko amüsiert an das, was er gesehen hatte." – „Wie lange bleiben Sie noch?", wurde er dann gefragt. „Wir reisen morgen weiter nach Edmonton." – „Schön. Nun ja, es gibt sicher bessere Momente für einen Besuch in Regina. Im Frühjahr ist es so viel schöner. Jetzt ist es einfach nur kalt." – „Man muss die Feste feiern wie sie fallen. Wie warm wird es hier eigentlich im Sommer?" – „Ungefähr das in Plus-Graden, das wir jetzt in Minusgraden haben. Es kann schon mal weit über die 40 Grad gehen." – „Wow", staunte Rokko. „Und das ist keine trockene Hitze. Wussten Sie, dass alle Bäume hier in Regina künstlich angelegt wurden? Als die ersten Siedler herkamen, gab es nur Sträucher." – „Ja, das wusste ich. Naja, ich habe es vor ein paar Tagen im Governor's House gehört." – „Sie haben offensichtlich alle Sehenswürdigkeiten mitgenommen", amüsierte der Mitarbeiter des Parlamentes sich. „Das ist ja auch Ihre kleine Freundin." – „Oh, wir sind kein Paar", stellte Rokko augenblicklich, musste aber feststellen, dass seine Worte ungehört verhallten. „Und, wie hat es Ihnen gefallen?" – „Es war sehr interessant", antwortete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „So ganz anders als bei uns." – „Sie haben in Deutschland schon mal an einer Parlamentsdiskussion teilgenommen?" – „Oh, ich bin Berlinerin und da wird man von der Schule aus regelmäßig in den Reichstag gezerrt." – „A propos zerren. Wussten Sie, dass Curling der Nationalsport Saskatchewans ist?", machte der Mitarbeiter Lisa und Rokko auf einen Schaukasten aufmerksam. „Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich habe nie kapiert, wie Curling eigentlich funktioniert", gab Lisa offen zu. „Naja, ein bisschen wie Boule und ein bisschen wie Dart… im entferntesten Sinn. Eigentlich ist es ein schrecklich langweiliger Sport – ähnlich wie Golf… Damit ruiniert man sich nur einen schönen Spaziergang."

„Der Sturm hat deutlich nachgelassen", stellten die beiden Reisenden fest, als sie das Parlament verließen. „Dann haben wir ja noch einen ganzen Nachmittag vor uns", freute Lisa sich. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", wandte sie sich an ihren Begleiter. Dieser dachten sofort an Schwester Lilianne, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Aus Rücksicht auf Lisa, wie er sich einredete. Die würde doch mit diesen verschrobenen Nonnen gar nichts anfangen können. „Lass uns erstmal zurück ins Hostel gehen", schlug Rokko vor. „Und ein paar Vorbereitungen für Edmonton treffen." – „Klar, wieso nicht. Ich müsste auf jeden Fall auch noch in den Supermarkt. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht alles, was ich an Proviant für die Fahrt brauche. Wir fahren immerhin 12 Stunden und haben dann noch ein paar Stunden, bis wir ins Hostel können."

„Also… eigentlich…", musterte Lisa ihren Berg an Sandwiches kritisch. „… brauche ich nichts mehr aus dem Supermarkt." – „Wenn wir zusammenlegen, reicht das bis Jahresende", deutete Rokko auf seinen eigenen Proviant. „Ist doch gut", freute Lisa sich. „Wobei… ich bin eigen, wenn es um meine Sandwiches geht. Ich denke nicht, dass wir das Stadium in unserem Verhältnis erreicht haben, in dem ich meine Sandwiches teile." – „Wir haben ein Verhältnis?", lachte Rokko. „Ich brenne darauf zu erfahren, was man mit Lisa Plenske alles anstellen kann, bevor sie ihr Sandwich mit jemandem teilt." – „Also, eines teile ich sofort mit dir und das ist die angefangene Packung Milch. Die kann ich nämlich nicht mitnehmen." – „Tja, ich dachte zwar, du würdest mir das Wasser reichen, aber Milch nehme ich auch", grinste Rokko breit. „Ich habe da noch ein exorbitant großes Stück schrecklich süßen Kuchens. Interesse?" Lisa kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn in dem Moment ging die Tür zur Küche auf. Ayako stolperte hinein. „Huh", schüttelte sie Schneereste aus ihren dunklen Haaren. „Scheiße", grinste sie ihre deutschen Hostelfreunde an.

„Mein Vater hätte diese deutsche Tradition mit nach Hause bringen sollen. Kaffee und Kuchen ist etwas sehr Gutes", freute Ayako sich, nachdem sie Rokko und Lisa dabei geholfen hatte, den Kuchen und die Milch zu vernichten. „Habt ihr auch mit diesem seltsamen Typen gesprochen?", wollte sie dann von Rokko und Lisa wissen. „Welcher seltsame Typ?", fragten beide gleichzeitig. „Der, der hier auch wohnt. Irgendwo im oberen Stockwerk." – „Oh, der mit dem Scheidungskrieg? Und der Arbeitserlaubnis?", hakte Lisa nach. Dabei erinnerte sie sich an einen älteren Herren, der immer in der Bibliothek des Hostels rumlungerte und nur darauf wartete, den internationalen Gästen, die des Englischen nicht in vollem Umfang mächtig waren, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. „Hä?", mischte Rokko sich ein. „Doch, wir haben ihn gestern getroffen, vor dem Starbucks am Kino. Er hat da Zigarettenstummel im Schnee gesucht, um sich daraus neue Zigaretten zu basteln." – „Oh, der seltsame Typ", erinnerte Rokko sich. „Er war doch korrekt zu dir, oder?", wandte er sich an Ayako. „Ja, war er, aber er hat mir über eine Stunde lang erzählt, dass er heute seine Arbeitserlaubnis gekriegt hat." – „Nice", kommentierte Rokko. „Da warst du bestimmt begeistert." – „Naja, es gab ja nichts Anderes zu tun bei dem Sauwetter. Und ihr wollt morgen weiter?" – „Ja, nach Edmonton", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Schön. Da war ich letztes Jahr. Ihr müsst unbedingt in diese riesige Mall."

„Ich gebe zu, das war ein Reinfall", seufzte Lisa, als sie zusammen mit Rokko am späten Abend des nächsten Tages den Bus von Saskatoon nach Edmonton bestiegen. „Was hast du auch erwartet? Zwei Stunden wären auch wenig gewesen, wenn es nicht schon lange stockfinster wäre", schmunzelte Rokko. Innerlich war es ihm eine Genugtuung, dass Lisas feinsäuberlich ausgeklügelter Besichtigungsplan für Saskatoon fehlgeschlagen war. „Es konnte auch keiner ahnen, dass der Busbahnhof zu weit ab jeglicher Zivilisation ist. Außerdem… du weißt ja, Saskatoon ist die gefährlichste Stadt Kanadas." – „Pro Kopf. Und du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich weiß, wie man ein Pfefferspray benutzt." – „Vor allem habe ich nicht vergessen, dass du erst damit um dich sprühst und dann nachsiehst, wen du triffst." – „Dann lass uns gleich mal hier vorne bleiben, dann kann uns der Fahrer helfen, falls jemand dir den Kopf absäbeln will." – „Oder dir", grinste Rokko zurück. „Oder so."

„Kinder sind was Tolles", murrte Rokko. Es war weit nach ein Uhr morgens. „Hm", brummte Lisa verschlafen von ihrer eigenen Sitzreihe. Der junge Werbefachmann musterte seine Reisebegleitung, die in einer unmöglich verdrehten Position schlummerte. „Wie viele Kinder sind das?" – „Fünf." – „So wenig? Die machen Lärm für 300", knurrte Lisa. „Naja, man kann sie aufreihen wie die Orgelpfeifen", beschrieb Rokko die siebenköpfige Indianerfamilie, die mit ihnen in Saskatoon in den Bus gestiegen war und deren Kinder über die vielen unbesetzten Sitzreihen tobten. „Dann sollen sie ein Schlaflied musizieren."

„Welcome to Edmonton", ließ eine tiefe Stimme Lisa aus dem Schlaf schrecken. „Rokko, wir sind da", strahlte sie. „Schon?", wunderte dieser sich. „Wann sind die Terrorzwerge ausgestiegen?", wunderte er sich, als er erkannte, dass nur noch er, Lisa und zwei weitere Reisende im Bus waren. Er richtete sich auf und streckte sich. Sein Rücken erinnerte ihn daran, dass er von Errungenschaften der Zivilisation wie Betten viel zu verwöhnt war. „Wie spät ist es?", ließ er seinen Blick über die menschenleeren Straßen wandern." – „Halb sechs. Ab um 15 Uhr können wir ins Hostel." – „Also haben wir jetzt jede Menge Möglichkeiten." – „Eine Nachtwanderung zum Beispiel?" – „Das wäre eine Variante", grinste Rokko.

„Wenn ich mal eine eigene Wohnung habe, will ich genau so ein Bett", scherzte Rokko, als er sich neben Lisa auf einen Plastikstuhl im Wartebereich des Busbahnhofes fallen ließ. Genau wie sie legte er seine Beine auf den Hartschalenkoffer der Göberitzerin und deckte seinen Oberkörper mit seiner Jacke zu. „Schlaf gu…", wollte er ihr wünschen, als ihr Kopf auch schon an seine Schulter sank. Er betrachtete seine Begleitung eingehend. Dass sie so etwas machen würde, wie im Busbahnhof schlafen, sah man ihr wirklich nicht an.


	12. Chapter 12

11.

Ein harter Schlag in seinen Schoß ließ Rokko aus seinem Schlaf schrecken. Er sah sich kurz um. Edmonton, Busbahnhof, Hostel um 15 Uhr, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schritt. Rokko begann zu grinsen. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ihre Nase und ihr Mund nur wenige Millimeter Stoff von seinem Geschlechtsteil entfernt waren… Eine interessante Schlafposition hatte seine Reisebegleitung da, musste Rokko zugeben. Sein nächster Impuls war es, ein Erinnerungsfoto zu schießen. Doch dann griff er vorsichtig nach Lisas Schultern und richtete sie wieder auf. Sie schlief wie ein Stein und schien von alledem nichts zu merken.

10 Uhr – es war noch eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie ins Hostel konnten. Lisa schien das nicht zu stören, sie schlief immer noch. Rokko hingegen versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Treiben um ihn herum zu lenken. Fasziniert hörte er den Ansagen zu – es gab noch so viele Plätze in Kanada, die es zu entdecken galt. Wo Miss Super-gut-vorbereitet wohl ihren Reiseführer hatte? Dann könnte er jetzt einen Blick dahinein werfen. „Ach i-wo", schüttelte der Werbefachmann abfällig den Kopf. Es musste doch Raum für Spontaneität bleiben. „Was?", fragte Lisa verschlafen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." – „Hast du nicht. Also, fast nicht. Du hast etwas gesagt, oder?" – „Ja, ich habe aber mit mir selbst gesprochen." – „Oh… ich hoffe, du hattest ein gutes Gespräch", grinste Lisa dann etwas wacher. Dann räkelte sie sich genüsslich. „Okay, und was machen wir jetzt?" – „Wie, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Naja, wir haben gerade die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht und das in aller Öffentlichkeit, wie könnten wir das noch toppen?", versuchte Lisa, ihn zu provozieren. Dieser Versucht scheiterte aber daran, dass sie heftig errötete. „Wir könnten den Leuten eine Fortsetzung bieten, indem wir unsere Fresspakete rausholen und die Orgie weitergeht." Lisa musterte Rokko skeptisch. „Fortsetzungen sind immer schlechter, das weißt du, oder? Und jetzt: Essen fassen. Wer sein Fresspaket zuerst rausgeholt hat, kriegt das des anderen dazu", forderte er Lisa zu einem kleinen Wettbewerb auf. „Hey, das war ein klassischer Fehlstart", empörte diese sich, als sie sah, dass Rokkos Hände schon längst in seinem Rucksack verschwunden waren.

„Lisa, wieso rennst du so?", amüsierte sich Rokko einige Stunden später. Die junge Berlinerin eilte in der Tat den Hügel hinunter, der zwischen dem Busbahnhof und der Jugendherberge lag. „Ich renne überhaupt nicht", wiegelte Lisa ab und versuchte dabei, so gut es eben ging, ihren Koffer von einem möglichen Alleingang abzuhalten. „Dann kannst du ja sicher mal kurz stehen bleiben und die Aussicht genießen." – „Hier gibt es doch noch gar nichts zu sehen", entschied Lisa, ohne wirklich einen Blick zurück geworfen zu haben. Der vor ihr liegende Fluss war doch auch ganz nett anzusehen und je eher sie unten angekommen war, desto leichter würde ihr das Anhalten fallen. Wieso musste der blöde Koffer aber auch so schwer und die Räder so leichtgängig sein? „Soll ich dir wirklich nicht helfen?", hatte Rokko sie dann doch eingeholt. „Nein", lehnte die Frau mit den Strubbelhaaren ab. „Ich habe mir diesen Koffer ausgesucht. Ich muss mit ihm klarkommen und reisen und ich komme mit ihm klar und reise mit ihm", imitierte Rokko seine Reisegefährtin. Diese warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Mach dich ruhig lustig", knurrte sie dann. „Das ist so ein Frauen-Emanzipationsding, he? Ich meine, dass du dir so partout nicht helfen lassen willst." – „Ich brauche keine Hilfe – jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht." – „Und wann dann?" – „Naja, jeden Berg, den es runter geht, geht es irgendwo auch wieder hoch, oder? Vielleicht darfst du dann den Helden geben." – „Das hat doch mit Held nichts zu tun, sondern nur mit Höflichkeit", gab Rokko sich gespielt gekränkt. „Du und höflich?" – „Ja, ich und höflich. Ich bin auch sensibel, weißt du?" – „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du kannst es nur nicht so zeigen."

„Ich würde dir ja nur zu gerne zeigen, dass ich ein richtiger Gentleman sein kann,…", schnaufte Rokko angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihm auf der anderen Flussseite bot. „… aber bei Treppen mit über 100 Stufen ist sich jeder selbst der nächste." – „Meinst du wirklich, dass das so viele Stufen sind?", fragte Lisa naiv. „Eine mehr oder weniger", lächelte Rokko ihr ermutigend zu. „Das stand nicht in der Karte", seufzte Lisa mit einem Mal. „Wie weit ist es von hier noch?" – „Rein kilometertechnisch müssten wir den größten Teil hinter uns haben", erwiderte Lisa. „2,6 km, he?", erinnerte sich Rokko. „Wesen dämliche Idee war es eigentlich, die zu laufen?" – „Deine", antwortete seine Begleitung unumwunden. „Ich zitiere: Lass uns die drei Dollar für den Bus sparen. Das ist doch fast gar nichts und viel Zeit haben wir auch, wenn wir morgens um 5 Uhr da ankommen und erst nachmittags ins Hostel kommen und so sehen wir gleich etwas von der Stadt." – „Haben wir ja auch", verteidigte der Norddeutsche sich. „Du hast sogar schon fotografiert." – „Lenk nicht ab, Kowalski. Wir müssen da jetzt hoch, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Ich schlage folgendes vor: Du gehst vornweg. Mit dem Trekkingrucksack ist das bestimmt leichter. Ich schleppe den Koffer dreißig Stufen oder bis mir die Hand abfällt, je nachdem was zu erst passiert und mache dann eine kurze Pause, bevor ich den Koffer in die andere Hand nehme und wieder 30 Stufen erklimme." – „Klingt nach einem Plan", lächelte Rokko. „Okay, auf die Plätze, fertig, los", gab er das Startkommando.

„Hey, da bist du ja", lief Rokko einige Zeit später geradewegs in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Lisa sah kurz auf, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Handgelenk zu. „Hast du dir wehgetan?", wollte der junge Mann von ihr wissen, als er sah, dass sie sich mit Salbe einrieb. Innerlich wollte er sich bei diesem Gedanken ohrfeigen dafür, dass er sie hatte ihren Koffer alleine tragen lassen. „Nein, nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Es ist nur… ich hatte das ganze letzte Jahr meiner Ausbildung Sehnenscheidenentzündung, die immer mal wieder da ist und… naja… ich wollte dem ganzen nur vorbeugen." – „Zeig mal", verlangte Rokko und griff nach Lisas linker Hand. „Bist du Linkshänder?" – „Hast du den Röntgenblick?", gab Lisa amüsiert zurück. So unauffällig sie konnte, entzog sie Rokko wieder ihre Hand. „Nein." – „Ich bin kein Linkshänder", entgegnete Lisa unvermittelt. „Also nicht im klassischen Sinn. Ich schreibe mit rechts, aber alles andere mache ich mit links." – „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes oder eher im übertragenen Sinn?", grinste Rokko frech. „Was hast du heute Nachmittag vor?", wechselte die Berlinerin prompt das Thema. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich richte mich da ganz nach dir." – „Dann wird es ein entsetzlich langweiliger Restnachmittag und Abend", gab Lisa zerknirscht zu. „Ich wollte nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen und mal gucken, was es rund ums Hostel so zu sehen gibt. Am Ende der Straße gibt es einen Supermarkt – mein Fresspaket ist nämlich komplett alle. Ansonsten bin ich einfach nur müde und würde früh schlafen gehen." – „Müde, he? Dabei hast du so schön geschlafen am Busbahnhof", grinste Rokko wissen. „Alles Tarnung", lächelte Lisa zurück, ohne wirklich zu wissen, worauf Rokko wirklich anspielte.

„Du sagtest doch, du würdest kochen?", schmunzelte Lisa am frühen Abend, als Rokko ihr einen dampfenden Teller voller Instantnudeln präsentierte. „Habe ich doch. Ich habe Wasser gekocht und es dann über die Nudeln gegossen. Und…", betonte er. „… ich habe das Gewürzpulver hinzugefügt und Käse." – „Käse?", fragte Lisa skeptisch. „Das sind Ramon Noodles mit Geflügelbrühe. Was sollen wir da mit Käse?" – „Mit jungem Cheddar. So jung, dass er noch in Brocken ist. So jung schmilzt er noch nicht." – „Aha", erwiderte Lisa kritisch. „Du scheinst wenig Vertrauen in meine Kochkünste zu haben. Wenn es dich beruhigt, das ist ein Rezept meiner kleinen Schwester, echt kanadisch und erprobt." – „Du hast eine Schwester?", wurde die Berlinerin hellhörig. „Und sie ist auch in Kanada?" Rokko schluckte. Da hatte er sich ja etwas eingebrockt. „Hm, schon fast drei Jahre. Sie hat so ein Auslandsschuljahr gemacht und ist dann geblieben. Mit Käse aus Québec schmeckt das viel besser", kaute Rokko auf seinem Abendessen herum. „Auslandsschuljahr, he?", ließ Lisas Neugier sich nicht stillen. „Und was macht sie jetzt?" – „Beten." – „Ich meinte weniger ‚jetzt genau in diesem Moment' als heute. Damals ist sie zur Schule gegangen und heute…" – „Betet sie", wiederholte Rokko. „Sie ist Nonne." Lisa musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Reisegefährten und erkannte an seinem nachdenklichen Gesicht, dass er nicht scherzte. „Nonne, he?", wiederholte sie daher ernst. „Tja, wenn der Herr einen ruft", zwang Rokko sich zu einem fröhlichen Tonfall. „Und wo genau in Kanada lebt sie jetzt? Willst du sie besuchen? Ich meine, darfst du sie besuchen? Nonnen dürfen Besuch kriegen, oder?" – „Nicht im ersten Jahr des Noviziats. Sie lebt in Baie-Comeau, im Mutterhaus. Könnten wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?" – „Okay. Nur eins noch: Wie heißt deine Schwester?" – „Myriam laut Pass. Mimi für ihre Familie und Freunde und Myriam dans la présence de l'émerveillement für ihren schrulligen Orden." – „Kann man auch andere Ramon Noodles Sorten mit diesem Käse verfeinern?" – „Kann man, aber es schmeckt nur mit Geflügelbrühe wirklich gut", lächelte Rokko angesichts des Themenwechsels. „Verstehe. Morgen koche ich, okay?" – „Okay. Ich hätte gern ein Drei-Gänge-Menü. Als Vorsuppe hätte ich gern Tomate-Mozzarella-Suppe, dann Steak Wellington mit Basilikum-Kartöffelchen als Hauptgang und Crème Brûlée als Nachspeise." – „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn es doch wieder nur Nudeln werden."

Lisa schob die Füße unter die Bettdecke, während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Laptop endlich vollständig hochgefahren war. Gedankenverloren stöpselte sie ihr Headset an. Sie rechnete kurz, wie spät es in Berlin war… oder vielmehr wie früh. Sie würde einfach Jürgen anrufen. Der saß ganz sicher noch an seinem Rechner und spielte irgendein Ballerspiel, da war sie sich sicher. Ohne wirklich hinzusehen rief sie Skype auf und klickte die letzte gewählte Nummer an. Das war Jürgens Nummer. Mit ihm hatte sie zuletzt telefoniert. Umso erstaunter war sie, als ihr ein verschlafenes „Kowalski", entgegen schallte. „Rokko?", fragte die verschlafene Stimme sofort. „Schatz, das Telefon zeigt die Nummer an, von der Rokko neulich angerufen hat", hörte Lisa die gleiche Stimme dann aufgeregt mit jemandem im Hintergrund reden. „Wieso sollte er schon wieder anrufen? Braucht er etwa Geld? Ich hab's gewusst, dass er das nicht alleine hinkriegt." – „Entschuldigung", riss Lisa sich dann aus ihrer Starre. „Ich habe mich verwählt. Rokko hat meinen Computer benutzt und ich dachte, die letzte gewählte Nummer sei die meines besten Freundes. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sie geweckt zu haben." – „Warten Sie. Legen Sie noch nicht auf. Sie kennen Rokko? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er noch in Regina? Wie geht es Schwester Lilianne? Hat er Pläne für seinen Geburtstag?" – „Geburtstag? Rokko hat Geburtstag? Wann?", stellte Lisa erstaunt Gegenfragen. „Ja, übermorgen. Es ist sein 30. Geburtstag und so wie ich ihn kenne, lässt er ihn ausfallen."

Google. Google wusste einfach alles, dachte Lisa bei sich, nachdem sie das Gespräch mit Rokkos Mutter beendet hatte. Naja, fast alles. Google hatte nichts von den vielen Treppenstufen gewusst. „Rokko Kowalski" tippte sie in das Suchfeld. Oh je, das waren aber viele Treffer. Müde rieb Lisa sich die Augen. Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich mit all dem auseinander zu setzen. Aufsteigender Stern am Werbehimmel… Karriereknick… Sabbatjahr. Alleine anhand der Überschriften konnte sie sich einiges zusammenreimen. Myriam dans la présence de l'émerveillement Baie-Comeau Lilianne Regina gab sie einfach auf gut Glück ein. Ein einziger Treffer. Ein einziger Treffer für diese Kombination. Lisa wunderte sich. Sonst spuckte Google doch immer viel mehr aus. Dann aber war sie froh, diesen einen Treffer zu haben. Das war besser als gar keiner. Services Famille Myriam Beth'léhem – ein junger frankokanadischer Orden… Gründerin… Mitgliederzahl… Da! Myriam Kowalski – das war ein Foto von Rokkos Schwester. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die junge Frau, die Rokko sehr ähnlich sah. Auf einmal fühlte Lisa sich wie ein Eindringling. Das war Rokkos Familie. Sie sollte nicht einfach googeln. Es ging sie nichts an. Wenn Rokko ihr etwas darüber erzählen wollte, dann würde er das irgendwann tun. Und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Lisa klappte ihren Laptop zu und verstaute ihn, bevor sie sich die Decke bis zum Hals zog.


	13. Chapter 13

12.

„Es ist irgendwie arm, dass ausgerechnet ein Einkaufszentrum auf der Liste der wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten in Edmonton steht", dachte Rokko laut nach. Lisas Blick war zwar aus dem Fenster des Busses gerichtet, aber er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie gerade mit den Augen rollte. Allein bei dem Gedanken amüsierte er sich königlich. „Naja, dass vieles zu dieser Jahreszeit geschlossen sein würde, wussten wir ja", entgegnete Lisa genervt. „Aber du warst gegen den Rundgang durch Downtown." – „Weil es kalt ist und der Rundgang sehr lang ist und wir Einiges davon schon gesehen haben. Du erinnerst dich – Busbahnhof, Fußmarsch, Treppe." – „Oh, du meinst, ich hätte ein Foto von der Treppe als ewige Erinnerung machen sollen?", lachte Lisa. „Im Übrigen…", setzte sie zu einer kleinen Provokation ist. „… ist die West Edmonton Mall 350.000 m² groß - nur die Ladenfläche." – „Aber es ist beheizt." -."Seit wann bist du so eine Frostbeule? Es sind doch höchstens minus 8 Grad, wenn überhaupt." – „Tja, mir ist kalt und du bist müde", grinste Rokko frech. „Wenigstens ist keinem von uns beiden langweilig." – „Und das Geräusch, das aus deinem Zimmer kam, war wirklich das Schnarchen deiner Mitbewohnerin?" – „Du bist so sensationslüstern", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ja, sie hat tierisch geschnarcht. Bist du nun zufrieden?" – „Ehrlich, ich hätte geschworen, es ist einer meiner Mitbewohner." – „Du bist doch im Moment alleine in deinem Zimmer." – „Naja, wenn das heute Abend immer noch so ist, kannst du ja rüber kommen und dich mal richtig ausschlafen." – „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass es sich unter dir gar nicht schlecht schläft. Wir müssen hier aussteigen", deutete Lisa auf die Haltestelle, in die der Bus gerade einbog. „Diesmal ist mir aber ein unteres Bett zugewiesen worden." – „Oh. Und wie schaut's mit Erfahrungsberichten? Hat sich auch noch nie eine Frau beklagt, nachdem sie die Nacht über dir verbracht hat?" – „Nein, kann aber auch nicht, weil das noch nie vorgekommen ist. Du könntest also die Erste sein", brachte Rokko Lisa absichtlich zum Erröten. „Ich glaube, wir müssen durch den Eingang da", lenkte die junge Berlinerin vom Thema ab.

„Und? Was sagt der Plan?", zog Rokko Lisa einige Stunden später auf. Sie hatten sich in dem riesigen Einkaufszentrum hoffnungslos verlaufen. „Blöderweise spricht er nicht", faltete die Angesprochene den Papierbogen zusammen. „Ist aber auch egal, denn wir haben bei weitem noch nicht alles gesehen und notfalls fährt von jedem Ausgang ein Bus." „Wie, wir haben noch nichts alles gesehen? Das Piratenschiff, die Minigolfanlage, die Eislauffläche? Was haben wir denn noch nicht gesehen?" – „Das Spaßbad." – „Hast du Schwimmsachen dabei?" – „Nein. Ich will ja auch gar nicht schwimmen gehen. Ich will doch nur mal gucken." – „Ich dachte, wir gehen zum Minigolf", schmollte Rokko. „Ja, nachdem wir das Schwimmbad gesehen haben", griff Lisa nach Rokkos Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Und das Schwimmbad ist in dieser Richtung?" – „Keine Ahnung", lachte die junge Frau. „Ist doch auch egal, irgendetwas Interessantes wird es da schon zu sehen geben."

„Das sieht eigentlich lustig aus", kommentierte Lisa die Aussicht durch die große Glasscheibe, die es den Besuchern der Mall ermöglichte, das Spaßbad zu sehen. „Ja, sieht es, aber ohne Badesachen können wir nicht mitmachen und das ist wiederum langweilig. Was hältst du von Mittagessen und anschließend Minigolf?" – „Bist du ein Minigolf-Fetischist?" – „Ja", grinste Rokko. „Na gut", rollte Lisa gespielt mit den Augen. „Warte kurz hier. Ich bin gleich zurück." – „Wo willst du denn hin? Hey, es ist unfair, einen Mann alleine in so einem riesigen Einkaufszentrum zurückzulassen." – „Nun heul doch nicht gleich. Ich bin sofort wieder zurück", tänzelte Lisa davon.

Zufrieden mit ihrem kleinen Vorhaben lief Lisa grinsend neben Rokko her. „Wieso guckst du eigentlich so unverschämt glücklich?", wollte dieser wissen. „Weil ich es bin", flötete die Angesprochene. „Was so ein simpler Toilettengang alles bewirken kann", kommentierte Rokko in völliger Ahnungslosigkeit, wo Lisa tatsächlich gewesen war. „Wo geht es nochmal zum Minigolf?", ging Lisa nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein. „Aber vorher brauche ich etwas Essbares." – „Ah, du hast Hunger. Das erklärt deine Laune", schmunzelte Lisa. „Na komm, das Fresszentrum war da hinten. Worauf hast du denn Lust?", hakte sie sich bei ihrem Reisebegleiter unter und zog ihn mit sich.

Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr Lisa, als ihr plötzlich Wasser aus dem Minigolfloch entgegen spritzte. „Rigolfeur", freute Rokko sich diebisch. „Mimi hat das geliebt. Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht auch Spaß machen." – „Eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen", wischte Lisa sich das Gesicht trocken. „Ist das jetzt Level 1?", deutete die junge Frau auf den Parcours, der noch vor ihr und Rokko lag. „Jep", grinste dieser. „Aber nur Wasser wäre ja langweilig. An einigen Stationen muss man sich verrenken oder den Golfschläger mit der Rückseite benutzen oder, oder, oder. Das verrate ich dir nicht, sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung."

„Und? Habe ich nun gewonnen?", grinste Lisa knapp zwei Stunden später. „Moment, ich rechne noch…", zögerte Rokko Antwort, die angesichts des Punktezettels in seiner Hand offensichtlich war, hinaus. „Ja, hast du", freute er sich mit seiner Reisebegleitung. „Wirklich?" – „Ja", lächelte er zurück und war sehr überrascht, als Lisa ihm überschwänglich um den Hals fiel. Rokko nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und legte seine Arme fest um Lisa. Diese schreckte angesichts der unerwarteten Berührung zurück. „Ähm… ja", stotterte sie verschämt. „Und nun?" Der ehemalige Werbekomet konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich Lisa ein paar wilde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Das kannst du dir als Gewinnerin aussuchen." – „Ähm… ich weiß nicht recht", versuchte Lisa Rokkos eindringlichem Blick auszuweichen. „Ähm… diese Robben-Show… gleich hinter dem Piratenschiff… die ist doch zu jeder vollen Stunde, oder? Wollen wir da hin?", wand sie sich unsicher aus Rokkos Umarmung. „Ja, klar, kein Problem." Das hätte er sich wirklich denken können, schimpfte Rokko innerlich mit sich.

Man konnte tatsächlich einen ganzen Tag in einem Einkaufszentrum verbringen, staunte Rokko. Und es war nicht einmal langweilig gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Man hätte meinen können, zwischen ihm und Lisa hätte es beim Minigolf geknistert. Und dann schien es auch noch von ihm ausgegangen zu sein. Er hatte sich und vor allem Lisa in Verlegenheit gebracht, dachte er bei sich. „Lisa?", blieb er plötzlich fragend stehen. Rokko sah sich um. Er hatte gespürt, dass Lisa nicht mehr neben ihm ging, aber er hatte nicht gemerkt, wann sie verschwunden war. Eine Runde drehte er um sich selbst, um die junge Frau vor einem Schaufenster hinter sich zu finden. „Das ist echt schön", deutete sie verträumt auf ein Kleid. „Hm", brummte Rokko. Er musterte Lisas Züge. „Willst du es anprobieren?" – „Ach was. Was soll ich denn mit so einem Kleid?" – „Du sollst es ja nicht kaufen. Du sollst es anprobieren." – „M-m", schüttelte Lisa scheu den Kopf. „Ne, ne", entschied Rokko, diesen Rückzug nicht zu akzeptieren. „Komm", griff er nach ihrer Hand. „Du siehst darin bestimmt wunderschön aus." – „Musst du dich eigentlich immer über mich lustig machen?", stiegen Lisa die Tränen in die Augen. Rokko schluckte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du in diesem Kleid ganz hinreißend aussehen wirst." Er legte seine Hand auf Lisas Rücken und schob sie sanft in die Boutique. „Vertrau mir doch", bat er sie eindringlich.

„Und?", fragte Rokko durch die geschlossene Tür der Umkleide. „Es passt und es sieht schön aus." – „Zeig doch mal", bat der Werbefachmann. „Nein", kam es scheu zurück. „Lisa, sei nicht albern. Wenn du sagst, es sieht schön aus, dann kannst du es mir auch zeigen, oder?", bemühte er seine Überzeugungskraft. „Nein", wiederholte Lisa, diesmal etwas vehementer. „Warum denn nicht?" – „Weil du dich wieder über mich lustig machen wirst." – „Das tue ich nicht. Versprochen. Bitte kommt doch mal kurz raus."

Unsicher rollte Lisa mit den Augen hin und her. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass Rokko sie so musterte. „Wow", lächelte er. Das wadenlange türkisfarbene Kleid mit der braunen Schleife um die Taille stand ihr gut. „Wow", wiederholte er, als er immer noch keine Worte fand. „Wow was? Wow schlecht?", hinterfragte Lisa ihre Begleitung kritisch. „Du siehst toll aus", staunte Rokko immer noch. Sein Tonfall war so unprovokativ, dass Lisa ihm Glauben schenkte. Der junge Mann musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. Sein Blick blieb an ihren Füßen hängen. Unbewusst begann er zu kichern. „Was?", fragte Lisa verunsichert. „Du machst dich ja doch über mich lustig." – „Nein", kicherte Rokko ausgelassen. „Aber… aber… deine Socken", deutete er auf Lisas Füße. Die junge Frau sah nach unten und betrachtete die geringelten Wollstümpfe. „Die hat meine Mama für mich gestrickt", stimmte sie in Rokkos Lachen mit ein. „Sie sind schön warm", fügte sie hinzu. „Aber sie passen gar nicht zu dem Kleid", schnappte Rokko nach Luft. „Nee", gab sie ihm ausgelassen Recht.

Als sie sich beide einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, trat Lisa einen Schritt von Rokko zurück. „Ich ziehe mich schnell wieder um, dann können wir zurück ins Hostel." – „Okay." – „Ähm, Rokko? Auch für Edmonton gibt es so einen Kino-Deal mit der Hostelmitgliedskarte. Hättest du Lust? Also, auf einen Film?" Rokko gab sich große Mühe, Augenkontakt mit Lisa aufzunehmen. „Was läuft denn?", fragte er nonchalant. „One Week. Und ‚Die Reisen des jungen Che'. Und… noch irgendwas, aber ich habe den Titel vergessen. Die am Hostelempfang hat gesagt, es wäre ein kleines Kino. Wohnzimmer-Style, quasi mit mehreren Sofas. Es soll gemütlich sein." – „Gemütlich oder dunkel mit Fummelecke?", grinste Rokko. „Sorry. Ich kann nicht raus aus meiner Haut, aber ich komme gern mit ins Kino." Lisa schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich beeile mich", verschwand sie in der Umkleidekabine. „Ich würde gern ‚One Week' sehen", redete sie völlig ungehemmt durch die Tür mit Rokko. „Laut Kinoprogramm nimmt der Hauptdarsteller mehr oder weniger die gleiche Route durch Kanada wie wir." – „Okay", stimmte Rokko zu. Er war verwirrt. Lisa war so gehemmt und so scheu, aber just in diesem Moment dürfte sie nur in ihrer Unterwäsche auf der anderen Seite der Tür stehen. Trotzdem sprach sie mit ihm, als gäbe es nichts Normaleres.

„Das war ein schöner Film", strahlte Lisa, als sie am späten Abend mit Rokko das kleine Kino im Edmontoner Stadtteil Old Strathcona verließ. „Ja", seufzte Rokko. „Schade, dass es keine wirklichen Heulszenen gab." – „Wieso? Es blieb doch offen, ob er nun gestorben ist oder nicht." – „Ja, aber wenn es nicht offen geblieben wäre, dann hätte ich…" – „… dir meine Schulter zum Ausheulen anbieten können", vervollständigte Lisa seinen Satz mit den Augen rollend. „Eben nicht. Dann hätte ich dich um ein Taschentuch bitten können, denn du hast doch ganz sicher immer welche dabei." – „Brauchst du eines?", wand Lisa sich sofort auf einem Träger ihres Rucksackes. „Nee, lass mal", schmunzelte Rokko. „Was machen wir eigentlich morgen?" – „Ähm…", begann Lisa. „Ähm…", blieb sie stehen. „Also…", setzte sie an. „Ich kann nicht über peinliche Dinge sprechen, ohne rot zu werden und ich kann auch nicht lügen. Also… ich habe mir für morgen eine kleine Überraschung überlegt, okay?" – „Warum?" – „Weil du Geburtstag hast." Rokko stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Woher weißt du das?" – „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich weiß es einfach und es war keine böse Absicht, okay?" – „Lisa", seufzte Rokko. „Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag nie." Die junge Frau wirkte mit einem Mal sehr betroffen, so dass sie Rokko leid tat. Er streckte seine Hand vor und streichelte der jungen Frau über die Wange. „Du musst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen. Wir können morgen gern durch Downtown wandern, bis wir umkippen." Als Lisa ihn immer noch nicht ansah, legte er seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Okay?" – „Nein, nicht okay", kam es trotzig von Lisa. „Du hast Geburtstag und du wirst ihn verdammt nochmal feiern." – „Das scheint dir echt wichtig zu sein", schluckte Rokko. „Ist es mir auch." – „Warum?" – „Weil du mir wichtig bist. Du wirst 30 und du solltest das feiern. Ich hole dich morgen früh um 9 Uhr 30 aus deinem Zimmer ab. Wenn du dir mit deinem eigenen Schal die Augen verbinden willst, sehr gerne. Ansonsten nehme ich meinen", redete Lisa sich in Rage. „Klingt, als würdest du keine Widerworte dulden." – „Tue ich auch nicht. Das ist beschlossene Sache. Morgen wird gefeiert und ich werde alles dafür tun, damit du auch Spaß hast." – „Na wenn das nicht interessant klingt", schmunzelte Rokko.


End file.
